It Was Me
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: Traumatic experiences change people, Gajeel and Levy are no exceptions. They both had them. So what will happen when two striken by life personalities meet each other? Will they overcome their fears together or decide all their attempts for normal lives are pointless? *sigh* Couldn't I come up with something more catchy? Anyway GajeelxLevy Modern/Spy AU.
1. Introduction

**Ooookay! New multichapter story is up. My first one too. There will be two or three chapters uploaded each week. The whole thing is already written so there are no worries for discontinuation. Feel free to ask anything that you don't understand about the story or tell me about anything that will bother you in it. Here we go!**

* * *

10 years ago…

"Mother!" A blue haired girl shouted as she ran to her mother.

"Levy honey. How was the movie?" The woman asked.

"It was amazing! I loved it. I'll definitely be coming to watch it again next week. Are we going to find daddy?" Levy seemed really excited as she gave one of her brightest smiles to her mother.

"Yes, he'll be finishing work soon so we'll go by his office."

Mother and daughter walked side by side down the street. It was a summer night, rather warm outside too; the lights of the shops brightened the streets of the big city they lived. At the end of the street, Levy looked over to the sign. 'Thomas Mcgarden. Lawyer'

Levy let go of her mother's hand and skipped to the door. "Daddy, we're-" She stopped in her tracks and the smile on her face vanished as a terrified expression took its place. She saw her father's lifeless body lying on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him. She screamed as her eyes poured with tears and her mother ran to her. She had the same reaction but she walked over to the husband and hugged him.

Levy then saw a shadow in a dark corner of the office. She could distinguish a figure standing there, looking at them, clearly the one responsible for her father's murder. Levy was standing there frozen, sobbing, as the man started walking forward. She gulped and her mother turned to look at her daughter.

"M-mommy." Levy whimpered before the man stood behind the kneeled woman and sliced her throat, her blood splashing on the floor and her dead body joining her husband's. Levy fell to her knees and took a last glance to the figure that was now coming towards her. She was old enough to realize that was the end. She had no one left and she was alone. The last thing she saw was the man walking past her and then everything turned black.

After that night, Levy stayed a couple of days in the hospital and then she moved in with her grandmother in a small town, a couple of hours away from the city. Its name was Magnolia. That would be her new home. She was the only living relative she had left, after her parents' death and her grandfather's who died a year ago. Her grandmother said it was better this way; that he died then. His heart wouldn't have taken the loss of his daughter.

Levy Mcgarden, 15 years old. Orphan.

* * *

From then on, Levy spent most of her time at home, keeping company to her grandmother and having only her books as friends. She would read every kind of book that caught her eye in the bookstore. But her favorites were the ones that her mother, as a writer, had written. She would keep the prototypes as treasure in her drawers and read them again and again.

Levy also got into university and became a teacher. She immediately found a job at the only school in town and she got to work as a teacher at the kindergarten department. All the kids that spend the year in her class, left with happy memories and with 'Miss Levy' in their hearts.

She also got a few friends, maybe the only ones she got since _that_ day. Lucy, a middle school teacher, was her very best friend. The two knew from the first time they met that they were going to be inseparable. Then, Cana and Mira, high school teachers, and Lisanna, also a kindergarten teacher.

The last thing you need to know about Levy Mcgarden is that she was incredibly smart. She, one day, stumbled upon some of her father's papers and discovered that he wasn't a simple lawyer. He was an investigator in an organization called 'Fairy Tail', trying to uncover the secrets of some kind of mafia group called 'Phantom Lord'. He was apparently trying to find a weak point in their plans so that the spies would take them down. He was murdered because he was discovered.

From that day on, Levy decided to discover her parents' murderers and bring them to justice.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox. As some people would describe him, Metal head, was a kinda poor kid who grew up without much but he never asked for anything more. He lived with his father until one day, when Gajeel was a teenager; he vanished without even a word. Since then, Gajeel forgot everything that his father had taught him and got into bad groups. Stealing and beating people became his work and hobby.

As the years passed, he decided that this was not the right thing to do. That with every person he beat, he would lose part of his soul. But it was already too late. He was 18 years old when he moved to another city and started over, leaving his old and horrible life behind. Fortunately, there was an old man that showed him the right path, and Gajeel was smart enough to follow it. He was really good at fixing all kinds of things, especially those that included metal constructs. Gajeel found an abandoned building and made it his home and workplace.

Income followed his hard work and he was soon the best at what he was doing. Until then, he believed that his life would go on without up and downs, living simply without worries or concerns, just him and his cat, Lily. Until a certain car broke down right in front of his garage.

 **First chapter! The second one will be also available! Hope you bros enjoyed. if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	2. Nice to meet you!

Present day…

Monday. Levy loved Mondays. It was the beginning of the week and she would finally see her adorable students. She got into her car and put her coffee in the cup holder and placed her bag on the seat. She followed the usual road to school, seeing some of the old students walking to school with their backpacks on and greeting her acquaintances. It was a small town after all.

When fate struck her, her car suddenly stopped and white smoke got out of the engine. She cursed and hit her head on the wheel, wishing it to not be something serious. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Lucy, good morning. Can you cover up for me? My car just broke down and-" She was interrupted by someone opening the door and pulling her outside. "Hey, what the hell?" She shouted.

"Are you out of your mind? When you hear a loud bang and see smoke coming out of your car, you don't stay in and talk on the phone like nothing happened." He explained, clearly annoyed by her actions.

"And what is it to you?" She hanged up and placed her hands on her hips.

"See that over there? That's my shop. And I don't want to see it burn down from an explosion that a small girl caused." He pointed at his garage.

"Are you a mechanic? Can you fix it?"

"Seriously?" He looked at her, confused. Didn't this girl realize what just happened?

"Oh thank you!" She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Whoa! Stop!" He pulled his dirty hand from hers. "Now your hands are dirty too. Come on in to wash them as I bring your car." He grabbed the wheel and pushed the car inside.

She nodded and headed inside, following the instructions that he gave her to the bathroom. 'This place is clean.' Was all she could think. It was a garage after all. After she was finished, she saw the man checking the engine that smoke was still coming out of it. She walked over to him and looked at it, her hands behind her back.

"So does this white smoke mean the engine is broken down?" She asked, curious, but also trying to break the ice of awkwardness.

"No. It elected the new pope." He simply said and silence followed.

"Are you making fun of me?" she said angrily.

"Nah, I'm just teasing. When was the last time you got your car for check up?" He grabbed something inside engine and made the smoke stop and the noise stop.

"N-never." She said shyly.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling as if he was thinking something. "It will be ready in two days. The bang was from the cooler. And the smoke was due to the overheating of the engine."

Levy sighed. "I guess I can go on without a car for a couple of days." She reached from inside the car her bag and cup. "Here is my card. Just give me a call if there's a change of plans." He held her card, with her name and number on it, but his hands were full so he reached and caught it with his teeth and she flinched, blushing lightly.

"Alright then. I'm already running late, so I guess I'll be going." She walked fast outside as Gajeel gave her a toothy grin, with the card still between his teeth.

'What the hell was that?' Levy thought, feeling her cheeks warming up. 'He's so stupid. Throwing me out of my car, and then acting so casually towards me. Well, I guess it did stop right in front of his garage. But then he started making fun of me. A-and he caught my card with his teeth.' Levy quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

But the moment she walked inside the school, it was like she forgot all these and started over. She loved her job and nothing would make her change her mind. She met with her friends and chatted and then she got in class and got to spend the whole morning reading stories to her students and teaching them basic things in reading, writing and math.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan." Levy turned to her best friend who was running towards her.

"Cana just told me she'll be going for a drink at Elfman's tonight. Wanna come along?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I am free so I'll be there. But, can we go with your car? Mine is getting fixed. It broke down this morning."

"Sure. I'll pick you up around eight."

And with that the two friends got separated, each going to their houses.

At night.

"Well, evening girls." Elfman greeted Lucy and Levy from behind the bar. "Cana already started a while ago." He pointed to the girl who had almost finished her third beer.

"You're late." She said.

"No we're not. You were here earlier." Lucy commented.

"These are on me." Elfman appeared and got three beers, one for each of them.

"Thank you Elfman. So, how is Ever?" Levy asked.

"Tired. The baby cries like a man he is. We try to take shifts for looking after him so I'll be going soon. It's my turn."

"I'd really like to see him. I wanna pinch his adorable cheeks." Lucy placed her hands on Levy's cheeks and pinched them as if she was the baby.

"And when are you planning to get married?" Cana asked.

"We thought of waiting a little until Ever recovers. Nothing is pushing us anyway." Elfman blushed. "But it's almost nine and I guess I must be going. Have a good night girls." Elfman removed his apron and left the pub.

The girls continued until early morning, Lucy and Levy chatting and Cana dropped unconscious at some point on the table. Around that time, only a couple of tables were occupied, in other words the pub was almost empty. Suddenly a couple of drunken guys approached their table and stood behind each girl.

"How about we join you?" One said.

"Please, leave us alone." Lucy said, turning her back to them.

"Oh come on babe. You know you're going to have a good time with me." He caught her forearm and she slapped him. Same happened with Levy, but she was so small and weak, her slap went unnoticed. Levy shouted and tried to slip away from the drunk's hold but it was futile.

In a flash, the man disappeared and a tall man stood in front of her instead. She leaned to the right and noticed a pierced nose and eyebrows and a huge back mane covering his back. The drunken man was now lying on the floor, trying to stop his nosebleed. The studded man grabbed his collar and raised him from the floor, throwing him outside the, luckily, open window. He only turned and glared at the other, the one bothering Lucy, who quickly ran out of the bar.

The girls remained silent for a while, waiting for the man to speak.

"You should be more careful." He said without turning to look at them, instead he walked towards the door casually, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey wait!" Levy called.

"What do you want?" He stopped.

"To thank you. Who knows what those drunks had in mind."

"Tsk." That was the only thing he said before disappearing into the dark streets of the town.

"Levy, we should be going as well. It's pretty late and we have work tomorrow." Lucy said before waking up Cana and heading each to her house.

The next morning, Levy started off early and walked her way to school. Subconsciously she stopped in front of the garage from yesterday and saw the man disassembling her car. He raised his eyes and looked at her, feeling his heart jump at the sight. She was so beautiful. He hadn't noticed yesterday, since he was kind of angry, but today was another story. He tried to remove the thought out of his brain and she helped when she started speaking.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Mornin'." He said, cleaning his hands with a towel.

"How is my car doing?"

"Don't worry. I'm taking good care of it." He smirked.

"I find it hard to believe." Levy placed her hand on her chin. "Maybe because you were busy saving a couple of innocent girls at a bar."

"I didn't see anything innocent about them. One was out cold from booze; the other could use some more fabric on her; and…I saved the best for last." We walked over to her and lowered his face to her level. "The third was a tiny Shrimp who thinks can outsmart a guy three times her size."

"Mind over muscle, mister. I may be small but I have the brains." She poked his chest with her finger.

When he got annoyed by her poking, he caught her hand mid air. "It's not nice to do that to strangers Shorty."

"I'm Levy. Levy Mcgarden."

"Gajeel."

"Now we're not strangers, are we?" She said, smiling cunningly.

"Nah. I guess we're not. So I guess I can do this." He pointed his finger at her and poked her forehead. "Payback."

"Fair enough. I will be coming back tomorrow to pick up my car." She turned and walked outside.

Along her way to work she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She let it go until she reached school and all the kids started laughing at her.

"Miss Levy…ha ha, you have something…ha ha ha, on your forehead." One of the students managed to say. Levy rushed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"I will kill him." She grunted as she got a napkin and cleaned her forehead from the black marks that Gajeel made. The day went on with some kids still laughing, but she knew how kids were. The worst of all was that even the teachers made fun of her. 'Those traitors.'

As soon as school ended she literally ran back to the garage, ready to kick Gajeel's ass.

"How dare you?" She waved her arms angrily at him.

"Chill, Shorty. It was just a prank." He said, not really bothered by her shouting. He was sitting on a chair, legs on his desk.

"How would you like if I pulled it on you?" She shouted.

"What? I _am_ covered in that, whole day. Do you think I care?"

"You don't understand, do you? The whole school made fun of me. From the moment I stepped in everyone started laughing and pointing fingers. It was so embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands and started crying. "I was like the center of attention."

"Whoa, Shorty. I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought it would be funny. How could I have known that it would hurt you so much?" He jumped from his seat and dashed to her. He flexed his hands to touch her but he pulled back almost immediately. "I-I'm sorry."

Levy looked up to him and saw regret in his eyes. His eyes were red, she had just noticed, and they were not looking at her. She could see it in his face that he didn't mean to bother her and now he was truly apologizing. "It's okay. No big deal." She smiled up to him as she dried her tears.

"Really?" He blushed as he raised his eyes and looked straight into hers. He suddenly found himself smiling, maybe for the first time in many years. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, just gazing into each other's eyes. Levy was the one to break the silence when her phone rang. She wished Gajeel goodbye and left.

 **Upload second chapter. Check. Hope you bros enjoyed. if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	3. Payment

**Third part is here!**

"Lily!" Gajeel called as he plopped on his bed and his cat climbed on the pillow. It was a black cat, with red eyes and a green collar. "Lily, what's wrong with me? How can a tiny girl boss me around like that?" He mumbled. "It makes me so angry that I actually let her win, but…the fact that I made her sad made me even angrier. Yesterday night, when I protected her from that punk, the only thing I could think about was keeping her away from harm."

He shifted on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm becoming a pansy Lily. _Me_. Could you even imagine?" The cat came and curled next to him. Gajeel raised his hand and stroked his pet's head, hearing him purr. "I guess I'm quite fond of cute things."

He quickly stood up and paced around his room, pulling his hair. "Why do I even think she's cute?" He asked himself. That night went without any sleep for Gajeel. Levy's smile came into his mind again and again. He wanted to see her smile all the time.

"I'm not that kind of person." He said.

* * *

As soon as Levy returned home, she saw her grandmother and her friend, same age as her, getting ready to go.

"Where are you two off to?" She asked as she closed the door.

"We're going to a concert." Granny answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Granny, are you out of your mind? Those things are dangerous. The place will be full of people."

"Don't worry dear. We have VIP seats. Bye!" The older women said as they left.

"What am I going to do with you?" Levy sighed and went to take a bath. She dipped inside the tub and relaxed. She closed her eyes and the first person that appeared was him. Gajeel. "Why are you in my mind?" She splashed water on her face.

* * *

In the two days that followed, Levy was passing by the garage right before work. Gajeel kept telling her that the car was not ready yet and that he had a lot of things to do. The third day he told her that, she realized that all those were excuses and that her car was fixed many days now. So she let him believe she would come again the next morning, but she had other plans. At noon, right after school was over; she surprised him with two lunch boxes.

"What are you doing here Shrimp? I'm busy." He grunted a he was struggling to fix something, she didn't really know what it was.

"You can take a break. I brought us lunch." She showed him the boxes.

"For…us? You mean…we will have lunch together?" He stood there and looked around. Maybe there was someone else there and she was talking to him.

"Yes, Gajeel. We will have lunch together. Now go wash your hands and sit down." She walked over to his desk and made room for them to sit. She placed the boxes opposite to each other and next to them a fork and a knife.

"Wow, and I thought I would just go through with a sandwich again. You really got me Shrimp." He sat on his side of the desk.

"Well, we're friends. I cannot let you eat sandwiches every day." She smiled.

"Right." A doubt in his tone.

"Besides, you saved me from my car, and you have also fixed it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself; you are going to pay me. And I haven't fixed it yet." He pointed his fork at her.

"You _have_ fixed my car Gajeel. You finished it the first day. What are you waiting for?"

"To figure out my payment." He said with an evil smirk as he swallowed a couple of French fries. The two finished their food, exchanging a couple of glances and laughs in the meantime. As Gajeel cleaned up the desk and threw away the trash, Levy went through his drawers in search of her key.

"Are you looking for this?" He held the key above her. She reached and jumped to catch it, but she was just too short. "Payment first."

"Fine." She opened her wallet but he placed his hand on hers and stopped her. She blushed at the sudden touch and raised her eyes to look at him.

"I don't want your money."

"Gajeel, I cannot. You have to accept them and-"

"I never said I don't want to get paid. I just don't want money." He smirked.

Levy sighed and placed her wallet back into her bag. Some perverted thoughts crossed her mind but she felt that Gajeel wasn't that kind of person. "What can I do for you then?"

Gajeel caught her hand and placed the car key in her palm and closed it. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered "I'll pick you up at eight." And with that, he pulled back and gently pushed her towards her car, while he disappeared through a door.

The two were blushing like crazy. Levy hastily sat inside and started the engine. She was amazed by the work Gajeel had done. The car was now running smoothly, like it was brand new. She placed her hand on her chest, right above her heart and felt it pound fast. She smiled and let out a deep breath that she felt she was holding.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was anything but calm. He was running around his room, mumbling things, even he couldn't understand. "I asked her out. How could I? And why? Where will I take her? Is this even a real date to begin with? Aaaagh!" He shouted as he rushed out of his shop to the only person who could understand him.

* * *

"Rain woman!" Gajeel shouted as he knocked the door.

The door slowly opened and a gloomy figure appeared. "Gajeel-kun."

"I need your help." He pushed the door and made himself at home. He plopped on the couch, the cushions jumping from the extra weight.

The girl closed the door and sat next to Gajeel, staring at him.

"Could you just stop looking at me like that? It's like you're searching deep inside my soul." He covered his eyes with his hands so that he would avoid her gaze.

"Juvia knows you better than anyone Gajeel-kun. Yet I've never seen you so worried."

Gajeel sighed and threw his head back. "What about you tell me first why you are so gloomy?" He turned and looked at her.

"It's Gray-sama." The girl had her hands entwined on her lap as if she was scarred of something. Gajeel figured that out immediately and tried to show interest, as much as he could. He was not known for his conversational abilities. "He threw himself into a fire today. Juvia was so scared." She covered her face as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Juvia…" Gajeel scooted closer to her and hesitantly tapped her back, hoping to make her feel better.

"He wanted to save a little boy from his burning apartment, but unfortunately…" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Is Gray okay?"

"Physically yes. But he was devastated that he couldn't save the child. Juvia couldn't do anything for him. What kind of girlfriend am I if I cannot make my loved one feel better?" She turned and looked at Gajeel, her eyes looking desperately for an answer.

Gajeel rubbed his forehead trying not to say something stupid. "Those things come with the job, Juvia, and you know it. And you also know that Stripper wants to go through things by himself. Leave him today to think and tomorrow things will be better." Gajeel said with a voice so soft, even he couldn't believe he had.

"Promise?" Juvia dried her tears with her napkin.

"Have I ever broken any of my promises?" Gajeel teased.

"No." Juvia laughed and the two readjusted on the couch. "So, what is it that Gajeel-kun wanted to talk about?"

"I've got a date." He said and Juvia froze, her eyes widening.

"Whoa!" She cheered and jumped on him, hugging his head. "You don't leave those things for last! Tell Juvia everything!" She tugged her legs underneath her and waited with excitement her best friend's answer.

"I met her a week ago. Her car broke down right in front of my garage and I repaired it for her. And the same night, we accidentally ended up at Elfman's pub and a couple of drunkards were harassing her and her friends." Gajeel explained with ease, not hiding anything from Juvia.

"And Gajeel-kun's heroic side popped up and saved his girl from certain danger." Juvia daydreamed as she entwined her fingers and placed them next to her cheek. Gajeel was just staring at her confused, but deep inside he like the idea of being Levy's hero.

"Then, instead of just coming to pick up her car two days later, she would pass by every morning and greet me." Gajeel blushed a light shade of pink at his words.

"Oh my god, that means she is interested!" Juvia fangirled one more time.

"And then, I thought of playing a little with her and told her that her car was still not ready. Until today. She appeared a while ago and offered to have lunch together and told me she knew that I was lying about the car. So when she offered me money, I said that I wanted a date instead." He finished his story, extremely embarrassed.

"And did she accept? What did she say?" Juvia as looking at him with eyes wide open.

"I didn't exactly _ask_ her out. I just told her that I would pick her up tonight."

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia's so happy for you! If you end up a couple with this girl, then you could go on double dates with me and Gray-sama!" Juvia continued her own dream.

"Wow! I never said anything about relationships!" Gajeel backed down. "You know I'm not that kind of person."

"Gajeel-kun, maybe the reason for that is because you haven't found that special someone." Juvia said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are my oldest friend. And you know that Juvia was like you before she met Gray-sama."

Gajeel stood up fast and looked at Juvia over his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt her. You're the only one that knows about my past. And I don't want it to harm anyone. Especially her." He lowered his head.

"So you do care." Juvia smiled as she also stood. "Then that's all you need. Just make sure you two have a good time tonight."

 **And that was it! Next update will be on Wednesday! Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	4. The Date

**Jeez, this chapter was a pain in the butt. My brain was completely turned off while I was writing this. I know its kinda boring, but the story will catch up at the end of the next chapter. Anyway, read away!**

Levy, with the help of Lucy, the master of make up and clothes, got ready for her, so called, date with Gajeel. She wore a simple dark grey dress that reached right under her backside; her hair was braided to a bun and a pair of black high heels to add some inches to her height. While she was dressing up the question of how she would reach their date since she didn't know where it was, popped in her head, but she forgot about it on the way.

When she was finally ready, the clock ticked ten minutes before eight, so she plopped on the couch and waited, thank goodness her grandmother wasn't there, or else she would have flooded her with questions. Then the picture of Gajeel being introduced to granny came to her mind and she blushed at the thought of him meeting her family. Family. That cursed word made her eyes water up a little. She would like it much more if he got to meet her mom and dad.

A knock on the door startled her. She wiped her tears and readjusted her dress as she walked towards the door. She opened a little, just to see who it was, and that particular person left her dump stuck. Levy opened the door fully and smiled, scanning the figure before her. It was him. He had come to her.

"Evening Shrimp." He smiled, offering her the rose he was holding.

"Good evening to you too." She laughed at the kind gesture. She examined his clothing, which was nothing like what she was used to seeing him in every day, and his face and arms that were free of marks and grease and at last his hair, which were less wild than usual.

"How did you find where I live?"

"A little bunny told me." He smirked at the riddle.

'Bunny?' She thought but let it slide.

"So, shall we get going?" He stroked the back of his head.

Levy rushed and grabbed her handbag from the couch and ran to the door once again. The two headed to Gajeel's car, silver jeep, and Gajeel opened the door for her. He reached his hand for her to hold and help her get into the tall car. He walked over to the driver's seat and started the engine that roared and the car ran smoothly.

"Y-you look good." He stuttered without removing his eyes from the road. He did that so that she wouldn't see him blush, but that was already impossible because she was also looking the other way to avoid the same thing.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you."

Along the way, Levy hadn't noticed where they were going, so when he stopped and parked she looked confused. "What are we going at your garage?"

"We're not going to the garage but my house. It's on the first floor." He pointed at the apartment above his shop.

"And what are we doing at your house?" She was now concerned. That was their first date and he wanted to get her in his house? Is Gajeel just one more of those guys that take advantage of girls? No! He is different.

"We're going to have dinner. Didn't I tell you I can cook?"

"You're going to cook…for me?" 'I knew he was special!' She thought and cheered. 'No one has ever done anything like this for me.' Her heart raced fast.

The two walked through the garage and entered through a back door that led to a staircase, which in turn lead to the door of his house. 'A gentleman always walks behind the lady when they're climbing stairs, so he can catch her if she falls.' Those were Juvia's exact words and he did as she instructed. He unlocked the door and held it open for Levy and gestured for her to walk inside.

"After you." He said and she slowly entered. She was amazed by the cleanness and tidiness. Until now she had known a completely different side of him.

"You can explore a little while I get dinner ready."

"I cannot do that. I will help you." She turned to him.

"No way. No one enters my kitchen." He pushed her outside and closed the door to the kitchen.

Levy puffed her cheeks and began roaming around the living room. She started from the framed pictures, some from his garage with happy clients, others with a black cat that she assumed was somewhere around here and one of them, quite old too, with a boy sitting on a man's shoulders, both smiling in happiness. She picked it up and examined it.

"Gaj-!" She called for him.

"My old man." He interrupted her, leaning next to the kitchen door.

"Oh. And this is you?" She pointed at the boy.

"Yeah…"

"You look so different."

"Of course I do Shorty. This was about twenty three years ago."

Levy placed the frame back to its place and looked at him. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. One day he vanished without even a word. I was fifteen if I remember correctly. Thirteen years ago." He started preparing the table.

"Funny coincidence, my parents left me when I was fifteen as well." She confessed.

"Huh. Did they just decide to walk away and leave you? Just like my bastard father?" He said angrily.

"Actually no." She talked back. "They were murdered. Someone took them from me."

"I'm sorry, Levy, I didn't know." He tried to calm her while he inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid.

"They would really like you. If you got to meet them." She raised her eyes and smiled at him. He eased and the two stood for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

'Should I make a move?' He thought. "Food is ready." He decided to say and he led her to the table.

"You made all this?" She looked over the delicious dishes.

"Of course I did. I'm a much better cook than those so called chefs in restaurants." He opened a bottle of wine.

"I'm sure about that." She laughed.

"Would you like some wine, my lady?" He joked.

"Well, thank you, kind sir." She continued.

They clinged their glasses and drank the first sip. They ate their meal and discussed different things. After they finished, they got their glasses and moved to the couch. Levy removed her high heels and tugged her legs under her, while leaning on Gajeel's shoulder. He raised his arm and placed it around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

Gajeel was a tough man with no weaknesses. But he had to admit he liked sitting like this with that specific girl in his arms. 'Wait! Is this cuddling? I don't cuddle.' He thought, but it was incorrect, since he has shared a lot of cuddles with his cat.

"Earth to Gajeel!" Levy waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Shorty." He shook his head.

"I have to get going soon. It's late and I'm sure my grandmother is still awake, waiting for me."

"She really wants to know where you are huh?"

"You'll have to park a couple of meters away, or else she will be bothering me for at least a week."

"I think it would me a good idea to meet her. Then we will tease you together." He ruffled her hair, the bun was already loose anyway.

"Hey, I don't think I'll be able to handle both of you at the same time." She poked his side.

The two laughed for a while and then silenced, just sitting there with a smile on their faces, enjoying each other's company.

"Stand up Shrimp." He tapped her upper arm, prompting her to stand. He picked his keys as she wore her shoes. The road to her home was once again silent, Levy catching quick glances of Gajeel.

"We're here." He said and they climbed off the car. Levy scanned the area for any observers and then turned to Gajeel to wish him goodnight, but he had other plans. As soon as she turned, Gajeel's face was inches away from hers. His eyes were beautiful, red, half closed and filled with…she didn't know. But he was calm, slowly approaching her as his eyes were locked on her lips.

Her heart flattered in her rib cage and asked desperately to be united with him. But in her mind, she was a little scared. This would be her first kiss and she wanted it to be special. But he was special, right? She stayed in her spot, frozen, and not daring to make a move.

When Gajeel saw her not responding, he lowered his head and hummed a laugh. Then he raised his head once again to look at her and sighed with a faint smile. "I guess I was wrong."

"N-no, no, no Gajeel. It's not what you think. I'm…It's just…I haven't done this before." She stuttered. "This relationship thing."

"I understand. I rushed things and I shouldn't have." He stood straight.

"I feel so stupid now. And I hurt you too." She covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, don't worry Shrimp. Maybe we need some time. You know…date." He caught her hands in his and revealed her red face.

"Really? You want to go out again?" Her eyes filled with anticipation and hope.

"Yeah…if you agree of course."

"Yes! Gajeel, thank you!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and placed his hands on her waist, keeping her up, while he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Levy tangled her fingers in his black hair and pulled him close in order to place a kiss on his cheekbone.

Gajeel let her on her feet and turned his face the other way to hide his blush.

"Goodnight Gajeel." She waved at him.

"Yeah…sweet dreams Shrimp." He walked over to his car.

When he sat on his seat, he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and closed his eyes, a smile planted on his lips.

The next morning, Levy once again stopped by Gajeel's and saw him preparing his tool box.

"Good morning." She said and he turned.

"Morning Shorty." He closed the box and carried it as he walked to her.

"Where are you off to?" She asked, curious.

"On Saturdays I go to houses for repairs."

"Oh. So I guess you won't be here at noon." She saddened.

"Oi, I'll always be close." He placed his hand on the back of her head and raised it to look at him, but then he ruffled her hair, playfully.

She pouted for the childish treatment while walking over to her car. With two quick strides he reached her from behind and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and then disappeared in his car, leaving her flushed on the sidewalk.

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	5. Coincidences

**Okay bros. I see this fanfic does not get the attention I was planning for but never mind. If you guys could just leave a review on what you would like to be changed then I'd really appreciate it.**

"So, how was your date?" Mira asked curious during a break. "Where did you go? Did he kiss you? You went to a private room after that? Did he stay until morning?" She flooded her with questions.

"Mira! One at a time!" Levy said.

"Relax, I was only asking a simple question."

"It was not just a question. There were hundreds of them falling like rain." Levy blushed.

"Denial. Something happened, am I right?" Cana appeared behind the bluenette, scarring her.

"No…yes! No, I mean…something happened but not what you think." Levy was getting redder.

"How was it? Tell us everything!" Cana and Mira sat comfortably opposite to Levy.

"I thought I said 'not what you guys think'! He actually wanted something to happen since he tried to kiss me but I wasn't ready. We agreed on dating some more before moving on in our relationship." Levy explained.

"Ouch. Our Levy is harsh." Cana scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for once he showed to you that he was interested and you let him down. Taking things slow is a good idea for a first relationship, but be careful of too slow. He might get bored and leave." Mira explained.

"He…might leave me?" Levy's eyes watered. The thought of one more person, well especially that person, leaving her made her scarred.

"No, no Levy. We didn't mean it like that. It's in your hands to keep him close." The two girls tried to calm her and dried her tears.

"Oh, Cana, Levy, I just remembered. Laxus called a plumber to fix the broken sinks in the boys' bathroom." Mira said, walking inside the school, Cana and Levy trailing her.

"Laxus?" Mira called.

"Oh hey. He's here." The headmaster of the school, and Mira's husband, stood next to the bathroom door.

"What the hell are those brats throwing in here?" The plumber said from inside. Levy found the voice oh so familiar.

"You know how kids are, cuz." Laxus joked.

"Hey! Shut it!" He said once again.

"Gajeel! Watch your language! This is a school!" Mira scolded the man.

"Alright, you freakin' demon." Gajeel exited the bathroom, holding his toolbox. "But, it is Saturday. Why are you even here?"

"On Saturdays I gather the teachers for discussion." Laxus folded his arms in front of his chest.

Levy, the moment she heard his name from Mira, hid behind Cana. Gajeel, locating her blue hair, smirked and walked a bit to the side, making it obvious that he could see her.

"Are you done?" Laxus asked.

"Depends. If you're asking about the sinks then yes. If you mean with this little bookworm, then no. I'm not done with it." He grinned, making Mira and Cana inhale deeply at the shock of their realization. Levy, on the other hand, tried to bury herself even deeper in Cana's back to hide her embarrassment and blush, a futile try to say the least when Cana turned and revealed her.

"Stupid Gajeel." Levy pouted. 'She's so cute.' Gajeel thought when she closed her eyes shut and stretched her arms at her sides, fists clenched.

"Anyway, here." Laxus interrupted them, handing Gajeel his payment. "And stop playing with my teachers!" He waved his finger in front of Gajeel.

"I'll only stop when you do, Blondie." Gajeel nodded his head towards Mira, implying Laxus's relationship with her. He then stood straight and walked next to Levy, placing a hand on top of her head, patting it lightly, also making her ponytail loose, a couple of locks falling on the sides. "Gi hi."

Levy just stood there getting redder and redder. She wished for them to be alone at the moment, so she could either punch him in the face for his behavior, or grab him and lock lips with him and never let go. Unfortunately, all her friends, and as it appeared also his, were there and she couldn't make a step.

"Well, I have other clients too. I must get going." Gajeel braced himself and walked outside, waving a goodbye.

Levy sighed in relief, but she was too fast in judging the situation. Lucy, Cana and Mira circled around her, ready to hear everything about her date, now that they knew it was Gajeel.

"How do you know him?" Levy muttered.

"He is a distant cousin of Laxus. Now tell us everything!" Mira waved her finger in front of Levy's face.

"Ahem! We have work to do!" Laxus said and dragged the girls to the teachers' office.

After they were finished, Levy headed straight home, in order to avoid the interrogation.

"Granny! I'm home!" She rushed inside the house.

"I'm in here" She said from where Levy thought was the kitchen, so she walked over there.

"Who is this?" Levy said, looking at the man behind the dishwasher.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The dishwasher is broken so I called someone to fix it."

"What the hell have you been putting in this, Nana?" The man said, standing straight.

Levy gulped for the second time that day. 'What is going on?'

"I use it correctly. Maybe Levy messed it up. You see, she's not so good at using machines." Granny joked.

Gajeel's smirk widened and sent a wicked glance over to the bluenette. "Is that so, _Levy_?" he said, making Levy flush in anger and granny wondering what was going on between the two. Granny approached her granddaughter and leaned close to her ear. "Do you know each other?"

Levy yelped and jolted her head towards the older woman. "No!" Then granny looked over to Gajeel, waiting for his answer. He only raised his brows and nodded negatively like nothing was going on. Granny then exited the room, leaving the two alone, knowing that there definitely was something going on between them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, furious. "Are you following me?"

"What are you talking about Shrimp? This is work for me. You just happen to be there."

"No! _You_ came to _my_ work and _my_ home. But…I understand. These were merely coincidences." Secretly Levy wanted to see him all the time. She was only frustrated because they were not alone and her friends and grandmother were there. Maybe those coincidences meant something, maybe they meant that they had to be together.

"Yeah…" He simply said lowering his head. The two stayed a while, looking at the floor and not exchanging a word. Gajeel decided to break the silence first, grabbing his stuff with one hand and Levy's hand with the other, walking her outside. He closed the door, and twisted her in front of him. He placed his now free hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheek and the rest of his fingers playing with her ear. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as Levy.

When he started leaning forward, she whispered his name and lowered her head, stopping him once more from kissing her. "I am sorry." She said, a tear falling down her cheek, but his thumb brushed it away, and his hand tilted her head to look right back to him.

"I'm sorry; I guess I got carried away. I remember what you told me yesterday but I couldn't help it, you were just too cute. My instincts took control." He said with a soothing voice.

Levy only nodded and he kissed her forehead. Simple acts of caring, such as this kiss or the caressing, would ease her and make her feel better. But that was it. She wasn't ready for any kind of commitment, so if he really wanted to be with her, he had to wait. She, of course, kept in mind the option of him leaving after he got bored with her issues. He had lit up a small flame in her heart, warming it up for the first time in ten years. Was this the beginning of love? She didn't know. But she knew for sure that she liked spending time with him.

He wished her goodbye and drove off with his car.

Levy had once more hurt him. Why did she keep doing that? She never meant to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't help it. So she searched deep within herself to figure out what she felt for Gajeel. She knew there was something but she was too afraid to show it. So she decided to figure it out by making a move with Gajeel.

He, on the other hand, thought it was time to stop trying with her. He would act normally, without flirting, so he wouldn't pressure her.

Levy's phone rang, it was Lucy.

"Hey, Lu."

"Levy-chan! I and Natsu are going out for dinner tonight and he's bringing a friend. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I already have…" She was going to say Gajeel but was he really hers? "Nothing to do. I'll be there."

"Great! I'll come by to pick you up around nine."

Levy hang up and already had second thoughts. Just after she gathered the courage to proceed with Gajeel, she agreed to a date with another man?

"Huh. I guess I'll just make myself clear. I'll show him that I'm not interested."

Lucy came and picked levy up right on time and drove to the restaurant. Lucy's boyfriend was already there and stood to greet the two girls.

"Levy!" He smiled.

"Natsu! It's so good to see you again." Levy gave him a friendly hug.

"Where is your friend?" Lucy asked as she sat next to Natsu at one side of the table and Levy opposite to her.

"He's actually my cousin. He's been single for years and I thought it would be nice for him to meet a girl." He whispered that last part to Lucy. "In fact, there he is."

The cousin located them and approached. Lucy sighed at Natsu, having chosen the _proper_ date for Levy. The blue haired girl turned and froze.

"Gajeel?"

"Shrimp?"

"Yo!" Natsu said. "Wait, you two know each other?" He continued, confused.

"You planned to bring Gajeel over?" Lucy asked Natsu.

Gajeel sent an angry glare at Natsu and he fortunately understood. "She is the girl you told me about?" Natsu pointed at the two.

"How do you know flame brain?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"He is my best friend's boyfriend. How do you know him? And Lucy?"

"He is my stupid cousin. And bunny girl came with the whole package." Gajeel smirked and Lucy glared.

The four finally sat on the table and ate their meal. Levy and Gajeel finished quite fast and excused themselves for a while. Levy caught Gajeel's sleeve and pulled him outside through the back door.

"Gajeel, I-" She started talking but stopped. She could get out what she wanted to say.

"Look, I didn't know. I swear. I admit that I had planned our two previous encounters today but not this one. Natsu just offered me dinner and I accepted." Gajeel tried to explain, moving his arms around and pacing in front of her.

Levy then stopped him by placing her hand on his chest and pulled him down to reach his height. But he was not budging. Gajeel stood tall before her, clearly knowing what she just tried to do, but he was not going to bite. "Having a taste of your own tactics shrimp?" He commented, irony obvious in his speech.

Levy let go of her hold on him and hanged her head, trying to find something to excuse her actions. "I'm sorry again. I tried to figure out…umm" Levy fumbled her fingers in front of her. "I understand." She continued as he remained silent. "You grew tired of me and my stupid complexes. But you won't have to deal with me anymore because-"

"You're right." He interrupted. "I won't have to deal with your problems anymore." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Quickly he dove his head and crashed his lips with hers, earning a muffled sound from the girl. She was hesitant at first but soon gave in to his qualified lips. His hands traveled to the back of her head, fingers tangling through her blue hair, and she, in return, placed her hands to his neck.

Gajeel was the one to stop first, Levy's movements showing she wanted more, which brought a satisfied grin to him, placing his mouth close to her ear and whispering "Because we will get through them together." Which was the continuation of what he was saying before the kiss.

That was one hell of a first kiss for both of them!

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	6. Making Things Clear

Levy smiled at his comment and his will to help her and be with her. His eyes were full of caring and happiness and she wanted to return it to him as well. She smiled widely at him, something he really loved, and pulled his face to hers, locking lips once again. This time they went a little further, Gajeel's hands being all over her body. First he started caressing her back and then her waist and then her back side, where he squeezed her buttocks a little. A moan escaped from both through their kiss, and Gajeel moved his right hand down her left thigh, raising her leg.

He wanted to take things over the edge, but he was still well aware of her situation, so he respected it and slowly stopped. She pouted a little, so instead of pulling away, he moved his lips to her jaw and then her ear. He nipped the hard upper part of it and traced his tongue behind her ear, hitting a sensitive spot. He noted that for _later_. "Levy…" He said with a husky voice which she found incredibly sexy.

"G-Gajeel…" She answered, placing her hands on his cheeks, tilting his head and closing in for kissing.

He only gave her a short, loving kiss, and pulled back. She gave him a questioning look and he smiled, really smiled. "Let's go back inside. They're waiting for us."

"You're right." She licked her lips and stepped back.

"Gi hi." He sent his characteristic laugh and looked at her with cunning eyes.

"What?" She asked following his line of gaze and landing on her dress that was pulled up from their act. She yelped and quickly readjusted it to its proper length. Gajeel offered her his hand to hold and she gladly accepted, him guiding her back inside.

The two went to their table only to find a happy couple flirting and kissing in front of everyone in the restaurant. Lucy was the first to notice the dumbfounded Gajeel and Levy and she pushed Natsu's face away from hers.

"Oh, where were you guys?" Lucy fixed her hair as the two sat back to their seats, the blonde noticing their hand-holding.

"Just making some things clear." Gajeel talked first, Levy laughing at what he answered.

"Riiight." Lucy said, not being a fool she understood what just went down.

After Natsu and Gajeel paid, they decided to leave, Lucy leaving alone and Gajeel offering a ride to his girlfriend and his stupid cousin coming along, who couldn't get the hint about giving the new formed couple some privacy. The way to Natsu's house was silent, Levy looking out the window, Gajeel driving with a scowl on his face and Natsu on the back seat, bored as fuck, since the others didn't want to talk. After they dropped the pink haired man, Gajeel drove quickly to her house. He parked on the corner and turned off the engine.

They stayed a couple of seconds motionless and not looking at each other, but soon they simultaneously crashed into each other's arms and locked lips.

"Finally." Gajeel growled as he moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping her soft flesh. She moaned loudly, enjoying his work to the fullest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her fingers into his black locks, pulling slightly every time he pushed the right buttons.

His one hand was placed on her thigh, moving it up and down and squeezing a little on the way. Soon he boldly decided to move further, the tips of his fingers reaching the hem of her dress. She didn't react so he proceeded and passed his hand further under the fabric. For a moment she thought he was going to touch her sensitive area but he didn't. His hands only reached her thighs.

"Gajeel…not tonight." She said between moans.

"I know." His mouth moved to her lips, kissing her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She smiled and broke the kiss; her lips red and swollen from all the hungry make out session. She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him and Gajeel returned a smirk. She reached forward and kissed his cheekbone and whispered "Goodnight."

"See ya tomorrow." Gajeel answered as she got off his car.

Levy went straight to her room and changed into her pajamas. She plopped on the bed and curled in her sheets, hugging her pillow. Her heart was pounding fast and her brain could only think of how amazingly Gajeel kisses. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so she could see him again. With those thoughts she fell asleep and had happy dreams after a long long time.

He on the other hand, entered his house, grabbed Lily and started cheering and hugging the unfortunate cat.

"I did it Lil! Finally!" He jumped onto the couch, not caring if he still had his shoes on.

The next morning, Levy literally jumped off the bed and got ready in mere minutes. She decided to leave early so that she would have more time to spend with Gajeel before school started.

When she entered the garage, she saw him standing on a stand with a cutter on it, working on something small. She knocked the iron door and he turned. Gajeel, as soon as he saw her, startled and almost dropped the item before opening the drawer of the stand and shoving it in.

"Well, the big bad Gajeel got startled?" She teased.

"What can I say? He was stunned by this amazing beauty standing before him." He walked close and placed his hands on her waist, bringing her to him.

"Is she really so much that causes him to lose it?" Levy wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face inches away from his.

"She is to his eyes." He said, half-closing his red eyes.

"If he says anymore of these sweet words, she won't be able to hold back."

"Who says she has to hold back?" And with that the two joined lips. They shared a loving kiss, lips moving synchronized against each other and tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. He lowered a little and caught her waist, pulling her up to his height.

"Mmm…" he moaned into the kiss, which caused Levy open her eyes in question. He had never done this before.

"What was that?" She said, laughing.

"You taste like strawberries…and mint." He licked his lips and went straight to kissing her jaw, placing small ones all over it.

"My lip-gloss…*sigh*…and my toothpaste." She said between moans.

"I could get used to that. What other flavors do you have?" He asked.

"Stop teasing me." She pouted and threw her head back, showing him that she wanted her neck to have the same treatment as her lips and jaw.

"Oh you love it." Gajeel immediately got the memo and started biting and shucking the crook of her neck.

Levy placed her palms on his chest and slightly pushed him back. "Gajeel, we need to talk."

He pulled back and looked at her with questioning eyes. Did he do something wrong? Was he going too fast? Was she going to leave him now? All these questions passed through his mind before she even started talking.

"I need to talk to you about my past. About how my parents were killed." She said, an obvious tear forming in one of her eyes.

"Levy, you don't need to say anything if you feel uncomfortable. Besides, we've only known each other for a week." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to tell you because…I need your help. I have to find some people that I believe are the ones behind their murders and-" She started talking, eyes full of confidence, but she was stopped by his finger shushing her mouth.

"I don't need any explanation. You asked for my help and I'm going to give it to you."

"Really? Oh Gajeel! Thank you!" She crashed on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." He patted her head. "So what can I do for you?"

"Come with me on a ball tonight. The people that I'm looking for will be there, they're the hosts. It would be a perfect opportunity for us to spy them."

"I didn't know bookworms have a thing for spying." He grinned.

"Nah, just me." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "See you tonight." And with that she got into her car and drove to school. Along the way, her phone buzzed and she pulled over to see what it was. 'A text from Gajeel? What happened, I was just there.' She thought. She opened the message and read it, her face immediately blushing and her heart pounding fast.

 _'Wear something nice.'_

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	7. Phantom Lord

Gajeel hit 'send' and threw his phone on his desk. He sat on his chair, that creeked from the weight, and covered his face with his hands. 'What is she planning? Did she find out?' He shook his head and hit his forehead on the desk. 'I guess I must be extra careful tomorrow.' He placed his hand on his fast beating heart, feeling like it was going to burst.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy entered the large room that was filled with what appeared to be high class citizens, but were actually organization members. Levy was planning to find those with the Phantom Lord insignia, or in other words, the ones responsible for their parents' murder. She held Gajeel's hand and dragged him inside. He grunted, obviously not wanting to be there, but followed her anyway. Besides she needed someone to protect her in case something happened.

Levy hadn't told him the full reason why they were there, but he started having his suspicions as soon as he saw the crowd.

"What the hell are we doing here Shrimp? How did we even manage to get inside?" He whispered in her ear.

"Our pass card was fake. I've been trying to find those guys for years so I had to come prepared."

"Will you even tell me what we're looking for?"

"I'm searching for a criminal group called Phantom Lord." She said.

Gajeel froze. Why did she bring him here, out of all people? Oh, right. Because she doesn't know. Gajeel lowered his head and ruffled his hair so they would cover his face. He also pulled her close to the wall.

"What are you doing? I can't see anything from back here." She said and tried to look over his shoulder before her eyes returned to him. "By the way I like your hair."

"Thanks, but we have to keep a safe distance from them. In case something goes wrong." Gajeel looked around with wary eyes.

"There, Gajeel!" She said excited. "Look. This is Jose. The leader of Phantom Lord. I can't believe we found him."

Gajeel growled and his eyes filled with hate. He wanted to push away all the morons from the room and plant his fist in Jose's chest. He was more than able to do so, but he had Levy by his side and there was no way in hell he would ever let her witness this side of him. Luckily, a couple of wandering guards appeared in the room and Gajeel located them.

"We need to hide." He turned and whispered to the girl. She saw them and noticed them holding a device and checking the pass cards of all the attendants. Levy, without thinking, grabbed Gajeel's vest and turned their bodies so that she was pinned on the wall by him, his hands next to each side of her head.

Pure instinct taking over, she pulled him down to her, lips crashing. The two kissed passionately, maybe the best kiss they had until now. They were completely lost to each other. The purpose of their kiss was to hide from the guards, but the moment their lips touched, the whole world disappeared around them and only they were left.

Gajeel bit her lower lip making her moan and moved her hands from his vest to his hair, grabbing a handful of black locks. His one hand traveled from the wall, first into her hair, then slid down her shoulders and sides and landed on her wide hips, massaging them a little with his calloused fingers.

Both of them pulled and their chests touched, losing any sanity that was left. Levy licked Gajeel's lips, asking for entrance, but he tricked her by grasping her ass, making her open her mouth in surprise before he shoved his tongue into her wet cavern. He wouldn't let her take control of their make out session. Not yet anyways.

Their tongues wrestled for a while before Levy submitted to him. Fortunately the guards let them be after they got disgusted by the two lovers, even though Gajeel and Levy didn't even notice them.

After their breaths were over they slowly stopped, faces not pulling away, and looked into each other's puffy, from kissing, lips. Their eyes were filled with lust and the need to keep going with what they were just doing.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm going to tell you everything." She said panting.

"That's the last thing in my mind right now." He responded, the first of them being the need to make this girl his. "Come on." He caught her wrist.

"Gajeel, wait. I still don't know anything about Jose. I'm here for clues and still haven't got anything." She refused to move.

"Levy, this place is dangerous. Maybe you haven't realized but it's full of murderers and drug dealers. If I knew from the beginning where we were going, I would have never let you come."

"But I need to know. I have to learn why they took their lives." She started crying, ruining her make-up and making her boyfriend's heart constrict. He hated to see her cry, damn it!

"By losing yours? We will find another way to investigate their murder. A secret one, so that you will be out of any danger." He lowered so that his face was close to hers.

"Okay…"

The two exited the room and climbed on their car. After a half an hour drive, they reached Gajeel's house. They walked like zombies to the couch, before crashing on it next to each other, cushions jumping and the poor furniture squeaking from the sudden weight. Levy removed her heels and threw her handbag on the floor and Gajeel did the same with his shoes and jacket.

"Despite everything that happened tonight, that kiss was amazing." He joked and turned his head to look at her.

"Hmm, I think so too. I acted on pure instinct. I wasn't thinking." She said.

"Gi hi. I see you follow my tactics Shrimp. Well done."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I never waste time to think things through. I leave the crap and just go for it. For what I want."

His words brought a shiver to her spine. She wanted to do that exact thing right now but couldn't, because she thought of the aftermaths. She snapped out of her line of thought and looked at Gajeel who in turn stared at her. His eyes were full of lust and something else. She didn't know. The way he looked at her made her feel like the only woman on the planet. And she _was_ his. Even if he didn't know it yet, she was.

Gajeel moved his hand, putting it on the back of her head and placed his lips on hers. After she responded, he started devouring her with hunger, in a matter that she couldn't keep up. He picked her up and placed her on him, straddling his hips, without breaking their kiss.

Slowly his hands moved around her back and his fingers, with a swift movement, opened the clasps of her bra.

"Gajeel stop!"She shouted and pulled back.

"What is it?" he asked raising his hands away from her.

Levy climbed down from him and grabbed her purse and shoes. "I'm sorry. I-I can't."

"Wow, Levy wait." He jumped off the couch and caught Levy's arm. "Hold on. Why can't we? I want you, you want me, and we shared some pretty intense moments. So what is the problem?" he obviously wanted to have sex with her, but she was hesitant.

"I don't know. I just…I just cannot move forward yet." She said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Come here." He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "I will wait for you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered with a soothing voice.

"Okay…"

"Now calm down." He pushed her back and dried her tears with his sleeve. "Do you wanna go for a drink? Soul of the Beast?" He asked.

"Yes please." Her face immediately lit up at his proposal. She wore her high heels and the two headed to Elfman's bar.

* * *

Gajeel placed his arm around Levy's shoulder as they entered the bar, making sure every man around knew she belonged to him. He pulled a chair and allowed her to sit on, before he pushed it closer to the table. Gajeel lowered and planted a peck kiss on her cheek and said "I'm gonna get us drinks."

The moment Gajeel turned his back; an unknown man stood and approached the girl.

"Hey there baby. Bored? Wanna have some fun together?" He placed his elbow on the back of her chair.

"I'm with someone. I have to ask you to leave." She said firmly.

"That loser? Bite me. Come with me and I'll show you wh-" he started but before he could finish a large hand was placed on his head.

"Leave her alone she's mine!" Gajeel growled and shoved the man towards the wall. "If you ever even lay your eyes on her again, I promise that I will crush your throat with my bare hands! Do you understand?" Gajeel shouted, looming over the unfortunate man.

"Y-yes s-sir." He stuttered.

Gajeel gave a last glare before he positioned himself on the chair opposite to Levy.

"Did he touch you?" He asked, concern clear in his voice and eyes.

"No, you got here just in time." She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"I shouldn't have left you alone at all."

"Now you're just being silly. I can take care of myself. I just need you to save me from bad guys on bars." She joked, remembering their previous similar experience. She also placed her hand on his cheek, leaning forward for a chaste kiss in the lips. The couple enjoyed their drinks, a whiskey for Gajeel and vodka with lemonade for Levy, and left soon for their homes.

"Wanna stay over?" Gajeel's offer startled Levy, who wanted more than anything to spend the night at his place.

"I don't think I-" She started talking.

"I won't try anything." He said before she could finish, already knowing what she wanted to say. "Just…stay."

She smiled and nodded. It was kind of awkward for both of them. Levy had come to his house for a sleep over and either of them knew how to do it.

"Umm, I will give you one of my shirts to use. You won't be able to sleep comfortable in that dress. I also have a spare toothbrush you can use." He said.

"Thank you. That would be nice."

Gajeel returned with a shirt and a toothbrush. Levy took them and headed to the bathroom to change. In the meantime, he also changed into something more comfy and waited for her on the couch.

"What are these?" She came from behind the couch and pointed at the sheet and pillow lying on the armrest of the sofa.

Gajeel's jaw dropped. 'Why does she look so fucking sexy wearing my clothes? I don't think I'll be able to get through the night.' He told himself.

"Oh. You can have my bed. I'll sleep here."

"No way. I'm smaller so I can fit better." She crossed her arms.

"No. There is no way for me to let my girlfriend sleep on the couch."

Levy blushed at the characterization, but quickly got a serious expression. "Then if I am your girlfriend, we'll both sleep on the bed. And no buts!" She said as she walked feistily towards the bedroom.

'Wow!' Gajeel said inwardly as he followed the little minx to his room. They laid awkwardly under the sheet, Levy on her side having her back turned to Gajeel, and him on his back looking at the ceiling.

After a while, her breathing evened and he thought she had almost fallen asleep so he turned to his side and supported his head on his forearm.

"Shrimp, you are so small and yet you mean so much to me." He whispered.

Levy turned to her other side, facing him and hummed. "Thank you." Half asleep, not really realizing what was happening around her.

"I just want you to know that I will never hurt you and that I'll always be by your side. I only want one thing from you. Don't leave my side."

"Hmm, I promise." She replied with a sleepy voice and turned to her side, facing him.

He smiled at her gesture, which meant she understood and she felt the same thing. He brushed a blue lock away from her face and admired her beauty. This was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep, a smile planted on his lips.

 **Hope you bros enjoyed. if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	8. Love and Truth

**One day late for this one, sorry bros. But the story picks up from this point on. I decided to change from third person to first, since I found it easier to explain the emotions that each character feels. Most of the rest chapters will be from Gajeel's POV, but there are some of Levy's also. BE CAREFUL! This chapter contains sexual content, not too explicit but it still does.**

Levy woke up by the sound of light snoring, generating from the man next to her. She tried to lift her arms to stretch, but his arms were around her and she couldn't even move. Levy then tried to slip out of his embrace, not that she wanted to but the need to use the bathroom was bigger. She raised her head and touched his lips with hers for a quick moment, before she lifted his large forearm and got out of bed.

The t-shirt that she was wearing was lifted up during the night revealing her panties. She blushed and fixed it and then walked to the bathroom. A while later she exited, Gajeel still asleep, and headed to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. She just stood there, gazing outside the window, drinking her coffee, when two large arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Gajeel grunted, his eyes closed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning." She said and turned her head a little bit to the side to look at him.

"Ghnn, come back to bed." He pouted. "I got lonely the moment you got off."

"I have work." She laughed at his childish behavior.

"Ditch work and come back to bed!" He started trailing kisses all over her neck, trying hard to make her change her mind.

She moaned at the pleasurable feeling, but couldn't give in. She placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him to her lips, kissing them softly. "Unlike you, I cannot close the school whenever I feel like to. Now let me go. I have to go home first to get ready." She playfully slapped away his hands, which had begun to caress her waist and walked to the bedroom to pick up her clothes.

"You can keep my shirt." He said ironically as he watched her ready to leave his apartment, still wearing his clothes.

"Not that I asked for permission. I've grown kind of fond of it. Besides, I'll be going home first to change."

"See ya at noon?" He reached his hand for her to catch.

Her only response was a smile and a kiss on the cheek after she caught his hand and he pulled her close.

* * *

The moment Levy returned home, her grandmother was waiting for her on the door.

"Granny…hey." She said awkwardly.

"I see you spent the night at someone's. And that someone must be a man if I judge by that shirt, which I assume is his." She seemed rather excited.

"You're right at all those but it's not what you think. We only slept, nothing more." Levy started talking as she got into her room and started getting ready.

"Levy, you can tell me. You don't have to be embarrassed." She followed her.

"I'm not. Because nothing happened. You have to believe me."

Levy, in order to get rid of her granny's curiosity, hastily dressed and headed to work.

She was really happy that she had spent the night at Gajeel's. They got to know each other a little better. She wanted desperately to finish work so that she could see him again. Wait! She wanted to see him again and again and spend time with him? Isn't this…love? Did she love him? She definitely liked him, a lot.

Lunch break came soon and all the teachers gathered in their office t eat. Levy, after being in haste, she forgot to make or buy anything.

"Levy-chan, do you want to share?" Lucy offered some of her lunch.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry anyway." Levy waved her hands negatively.

"Then what am I going to do with this?" A familiar gruff voice was heard and her heart flattered.

Levy turned and looked at him with a bright smile. "What is this?"

"~I brought lunch for my girlfriend~"He sang and dangled the bag.

"You made lunch? For me?" She smiled and caught the bad from in front of her and looked inside.

"This is what I just said, Shrimp." He said, not amused, but deep inside his heart was beating fast for the girl.

The girls gathered at one table and sat to eat their food. Levy's cheeks had a shade of pink blush on them, and the rest of the girls teased her for having such a caring boyfriend. Cana also wondered how Gajeel, big and brawny, could do something so sweet.

Laxus leaned on another table and Gajeel followed.

"Looks like someone got lucky." Laxus said, opening his one eye too look at Gajeel.

"If you're talking about me finding the most amazing girl in the whole world, then yes. I am one lucky son of a bitch." Gajeel crossed his arms and looked over to Levy.

"I meant if you got laid." Laxus face palmed himself.

"No. Not yet. I will wait until she's ready. She's been through a lot."

"Are you going to hit the strip club in the meantime, like you always do?"

"I _used_ to do. I cannot have this beauty on my side and cheat on her with some whore. I would never hurt her."

"Who are you and what have you done to Gajeel?" Laxus rested his elbow on Gajeel's shoulder.

"He found someone to melt his iron heart and make him a better person." Gajeel's face softened and a smile was formed.

"Seems like you're head over heels in love with her, little cousin."

"To tell you the truth, I think I am." Gajeel smiled.

Levy probably had the best meal ever. She moaned on every bite, which made the other teachers tease more and more.

"Shrimp." He leaned close to her ear from behind. Levy let out an 'eep' since Gajeel had scarred her. "I'll be going now. See ya later." He placed his thumb under her chin and tilted it back, her eyes opening wide and the rest around them observing with awe. Gajeel placed his lips on hers, kissing her and wiping away a tint of sauce that was left on the corner of her mouth. He pulled up and licked his lips. "Hmm Nice." He said, none of them knowing whether he was talking about the kiss or the sauce he had made.

Levy covered her face with her hands, hiding the now deep blush that her boyfriend caused her. 'How can he do that when our friends are present?'

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"What a tiring day." I grunted and stretched my back and arms that ached from all the work I had for today. Fortunately I finished it all and now I can enjoy a warm bath and a good night sleep. I threw my dirty clothes into the washing machine and saw Lily purring and rubbing his tail on my leg. "You damn cat." I smirked and squatted to stroke his head. Lily gave me a look like he knew what I was feeling. Like he knew I was crazy in love with the bookworm and he was looking at me like he was ready to open his mouth and give me some kind of advice.

He meowed instead.

I lead him outside the bathroom and closed the door. Tub or shower? I looked over to both the appliances. Tub would be soothing for my painful muscles but in the shower I could…shower it is. I entered and let the water run on my hair. I looked up and droplets of water hit my face. Her image came to my mind. Actually it is always there but now that I was calm I could think only about her. I thought of her hair, her sparkling eyes, and her smile that always makes my heart flatter, her slim body close to mine, her tiny hands that she buries into my scalp every time we kiss…

All those thoughts made little Gajeel stand straight up and twitch. He really wanted some attention, obviously from her, but now I was the best he could get. I lowered my head and placed my one forearm on the wall, while my other hand went down and wrapped around my shaft. I pumped slowly to the tip, then back down, my pace getting faster and faster.

I was thinking how it would be to have her in front of me at a moment like this, her back against the cold wall and her leg on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, imagining her flushed face as I rammed into her. Instinctively, my hips started rocking back and forth as I felt my release approaching.

"Levy…" I moaned. I clenched my teeth and hissed as I stroked on last time. "Levy, Levy, Levy, Levy!" I growled as my load was shot on the wall of the shower and I pumped close to the head to get it all out and prolong my orgasm.

"Ahhh…" I sighed and cleaned my hand. I grabbed the shampoo and continued my bath.

When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and placed another one on my damp hair. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened and saw her. The moment she saw me, she blushed and gulped, scanning my form from head to toes.

"Hey, Shrimp. I didn't expect you. Come in." I fully opened the door and she walked inside.

"I…umm…I was out with the girls and I thought about making a stop by your place." She said and I hardly believed her. There was something else she wanted to say but she chose this cheap excuse.

"Alright. Wait here until I get changed. Make yourself at home."

I paced to my room and saw her sit on the couch quite nervously. After I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, I exited and sat next to her, the towel still on my head.

"So, mind telling me the truth?" I placed my thumb and index on her chin, raising her face to look at me.

"Remember when I told you at the ball that I would tell you everything about my parents? Well, it's time." She exhaled a breath she was holding.

"Levy, you don't have to say anything if you feel uneasy." I held her hands in mine, stroking them with my thumb.

"No. I have to tell you. I trust you Gajeel. I've never told anyone the things that I have discovered and I believe you should be the first one to know. I want to be completely honest with you." Her eyes were full of determination as she talked. Oh how much I loved her.

I only nodded and she smiled. "Well, ten years ago my parents were murdered by a Phantom Lord agent. Jose, the man from the ball, is their leader and I believe he is the one that ordered their deaths. A while after they died, I discovered one of my father's briefcases that was filled with documents. They were about an agency called Fairy Tail, the good guys I guess, that tried to defeat all the evil ones such as Phantom Lord. My father was the one responsible for finding their weak spot, but unfortunately he was discovered and killed, along with my mother and almost with me as well. I don't know why I wasn't killed."

She was by now crying her eyes out. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my hands around her small form. I tried to hush her but just couldn't.

"I also know the code name of their killer. 'Kurogane'."

I lost it. No, it's not possible. But all the pieces match. It was her, all those years ago. Now I remember that night, at Hargeon. I was ordered to kill agent Mcgarden from Fairy Tail. I already know that and try to repay for my sins but I never imagined she was that girl. The girl that I almost killed along with her parents. I thought that I had reached redemption, but now that I have her here, crying, I realize I haven't paid anything back. I don't deserve her. I have to get away from her before I hurt her again.

By that time she had fallen asleep into my embrace. I picked her up, reluctantly, and laid her on my bed and removed her shoes. I lowered myself to place a kiss on her cheek, but stopped midway.

How can I do something like this now? How can I love her when I am the reason for her misfortune? I exited my apartment and paced on the sidewalk. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed a placed to think. "I know where I must go."

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	9. Best Friend

Gajeel's POV

I walked and walked and walked to a place I knew all too well. Elfman's bar. I passed through a certain door. I climbed down some stars and reached a wall and placed my eye in front of a scanner. The wall rolled to the side, allowing me to enter.

"Master." I said, noticing the old man at the door of his office.

"You seem rather upset."

"I found her. The girl that I didn't kill back then. When I was still in Phantom Lord. From the Mcgarden case." I sat on the couch in his office while he placed himself on his desk, yes he does that a lot.

The master's face got all serious and he closed his eyes. "Hmm, young Levy. You got to meet her after all. Seems like fate brought you two to each other."

"What? Are you serious? More like playing a shitty game with me. I was an ass back then; I know that all very well. But I changed my ways after that night. I became a different person, the one I was before I joined Phantom Lord, and tried to right my wrongs. That's why I agreed to join Fairy Tail. And now, just when I had started to think I could live a normal life with her by my side, I learn that I am the one who fucking murdered her parents!" I was pulling my hair so hard that I thought I would tear my scalp off my head.

"So that's why you're so mad about this." The master said. "You fell in love with her."

"I did, fucking damn it!" I started crying. I haven't done that in a long time.

"I was the one that was assigned for her protection. Her father made me promise that if anything happened to him I would take care of her. In secret. Now you must take my place. Think of it as your redemption boy, if you believe that you still haven't paid your depts. Make her happy." He said and jumped off his desk.

"Master…I don't deserve her. I caused her so much pain and sorrow. I ruined her life."

"It's in your hands to rebuild her life. With you in it. And how about you let her decide whether she deserves you or not. You are a totally different person than the one that I brought through these doors ten years ago. You learned to care about your comrades and put your friends' sake before yours." And with that he was gone.

I sighed and thought it would be best if I returned home. I had left her all alone in my shock. So I rushed back and saw her sleeping peacefully, at the same place that I left her. I smiled and removed my shoes, as silently as I could so that I wouldn't wake her up.

"Gajeel…?" She muttered in her sleep.

Was she dreaming about me? She looked so cute while she slept. I saw her reaching her hand for me to catch and I hesitantly did. With slight strength, she pulled me close, prompting me to lie next to her. She scooted to the other side and I lied next to her, and the moment I did she moved close to me and snuggled at my chest. Her tiny body fitted so perfectly against mine. How can I tell her? If I tell her I will only hurt her again. I will try to get some distance between us. Maybe if I get out of her life, she will be able to live a normal life. The last thing I wanna do is leave her, but…I cannot live with myself if I have caused her so much pain.

* * *

So for the next two weeks I tried to slowly put some distance between us. I tried to make her get bored of me so that she would sometime decide to move on. My heart ached every time that I pushed her aside or when I turned down her invitations for dates. I could see the disappointment in her eyes but I couldn't do differently. I was only stupid enough to fall for her even more. The distance made me realize how much I wanted her and couldn't live without her.

One day, Juvia appeared at my garage and looked kinda happy.

"Gajeel-kun!" she ran cheering towards me, her arms on the air. She jumped and wrapped her said arms around my neck, dangling around and making me stumble backwards.

"You rain woman! What the hell?" I asked and put her on her feet.

"Gray-sama asked Juvia to move in with him!"

"Did he? Or did you just decide to barge in and made a nest?" I returned to my work.

"No, Gray-sama said we should move forward in our relationship and gave Juvia a key." She dangled the key. I raised a questionable eyebrow and she pouted at my reaction.

"I'm just teasing ya. I'm happy for ya." I turned and smiled at her. She, in return, raised her arms and hugged me and I hugged back.

That moment I heard something hitting the door. I turned and saw Levy, looking at us with wide watery eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but she was gone before I had the chance.

"Juvia, stay here." I told my best friend and ran after Levy. I easily reached her and grabbed her arm, stopping her, and twisted her around to look at me. She was red from crying and trying to get away from my grip.

"Shrimp!" I said, trying to calm her. "Levy, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" She screamed.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"How could you do this to me? Why did you cheat Gajeel? Have you grown tired of me? Of my stupid insecurities?" She fell on her knees in front of me, covering her crying face with her hands.

"You really believe as much for me?" I asked, my voice serious, as I kneeled. "You believe that your insecurities would make me stop have feelings for you? Exactly the opposite. With every day that we spend together I fall in love with you even more." I'm glad I finally got it out of myself. I saw her freeze on the spot. Her hands fell from her face to her lap and I caught them in mine.

"Y-you love me?" She sniffed.

"I do. I love you Shorty." I kissed her hands and pulled her close to my chest. She placed her shaking arms around me and clenched my shirt in her tiny fists. "Juvia is my best friend." I started speaking. "We've been together since we were born. She's like my twin sister.

"I thought-"

"I know what you thought. And I don't want you to think like that ever again. You're mine Shrimp. And that means that I'm yours too." I caressed the back of her head, twirling some of her blue locks around my fingers.

"I'm sorry. I thought that because you were avoiding me…and then I saw you two hugging and…"

"Got jealous?" I joked, tightening my hug.

"Yes."

"Gi hee. See? Now I love you a bit more."

"Why?" She raised her head to look at me.

"Because you got jealous seeing me hugging another woman. Which means you want me only for yourself." I kissed her forehead.

"You have a pretty big imagination Gajeel Redfox." She finally smiled.

"Let's go back Shorty. Juvia is waiting for us." We stood and walked back, holding hands.

Juvia was sitting on my desk. "Gajeel-kun." She said.

"Rain woman, here is Levy. The shortest, most bookwormest Shrimp you'll ever see." I introduced the two.

"Hello. Sorry for my behavior earlier. I misunderstood some things and acted foolishly." Levy said shyly.

"Levy-san, don't worry. Juvia would have done the same thing if it was for Gray-sama." Juvia smiled and I let out a _tsk_ , knowing how she would have reacted if Stripper had a lover.

We stayed at my garage till late afternoon, chatting and sharing experiences. Levy would constantly laugh about my childhood goofs with Juvia and I enjoyed every moment of it. I have become soft; I know that, but only for her. My precious little bookworm. When Juvia left, she stayed, like it was normal for her to stay with me. I have decided. I will keep it a secret. We will move on with our lives and who knows. Maybe we will join them one day. And I will treasure her because I won't see her as my greatest failure any more, but as my most precious gift.

She turned and looked at me. "What are we going to have for dinner?" She said. "I want something dirty." She placed her hand on her chin, implying that she was thinking.

"Oh I know I wanna eat something dirty." I said with a naughty voice, my eyes filled with lust as I lowered my gaze and stopped at her mid section.

"G-Gajeel, I meant junk food!" She blushed a deep shade of red and covered herself with her hands.

"I'm just teasing ya Shrimp." I placed my arm around her shoulders and laughed. "Come, let's order a pizza." I lead the two of us upstairs after I closed the garage door.

"Shrimp, do you wanna change into something more comfortable?" I called from my room to her who was standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you could." She said and heard her opening a popcorn package.

"There ya go." I placed another one of my shirts around her shoulders and ruffled her hair. "Where is my other one?"

"It's mine now. And this one will be too." She said, looking at me with eyes half closed.

"No way, I love this shirt." I lowered to her height.

"Not more than you love me." She said and immediately covered her mouth, regretting it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You confessed to me and I just joked about your feelings."

I caught her hands and brought my face close to hers, placing my lips on hers and kissing her hard. After I pulled back, I stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I don't mind. You have my love and you're allowed to do anything with it." I kissed her once again. "I love you, Gi hee."

After that I let her go change in my room, wanting desperately to follow her, and by the time she returned I was already sitting on the couch, eating the popcorn.

"Gajeel! The popcorn is for later! Let's eat that pizza first." She grabbed the bowl from my hands. I grunted and grabbed the phone and ordered us a pizza and a couple of beers. She ate like she never had pizza before. Four or five pieces if I recall and a couple of beers.

"Calm down Shorty. Don't you think you had enough?"

"I haven't had pizza in a long time. But yes, I think that I cannot eat any more." She let down the half-eaten slice she was holding and tapped her stomach.

"I don't want you to whine all night from stomachache."

"You're so considerate, Gajeel." She came from behind me and hugged me. Yep, definitely drunk.

"Hey, don't you sleep on me now Shrimp. We _are_ watching that movie and I'm gonna eat that popcorn."

After a while we sat comfortably on the couch and found a movie to watch, comedy. Slowly she would scoot closer to me and in a matter of minutes we were cuddling. Damn, I loved it. I had the popcorn bowl on my lap, both of us reaching and diving our hands into it. She had rested her head on my chest and I had my arm around her shoulders.

After her breathing evened, I lowered the volume and placed the now empty bowl on the coffee table. I laid my head back and slowly my eyes closed, that last thing seen being the flickering lights of the TV.

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	10. The Family and the Surprise

Gajeel's POV

It's been two months since we started dating. We were doing fine, dates, double dates, sleepovers, but never something more serious. Until now. Hell, I don't even know why I am so nervous. It's not like I haven't done it before. I just have to keep my composure.

All those thoughts passed through my head as I stood outside her door, my hand reaching to ring the doorbell, stopping one inch from it. I took one last deep breath and rang it. I heard fast steps from inside approaching. The door opened and she appeared before me. She wore a black skirt and a white shirt; the three top buttons were undone.

"Hey Shorty." I said, starting sweating.

"Evening Gajeel. You look nice." She scanned me with her eyes.

"Y-you too. You're gorgeous." I said and leaned forward to plant a peck on her lips.

"Come on in." She said, licking her lips and opening the door fully. I stepped inside, my legs shaking.

"Granny! He's here." She called.

I gulped and felt a drop of sweat run down my forehead.

"Don't be so nervous, Gajeel. You've known each other for ages." She placed her hands on my chest and shoulders and fixed my shirt. She was right. I've known nana for years. She was always so nice to me, treating me like her own grandchild.

"It's not the same, baby. I've never done this before. How will she react now that I am her granddaughter's boyfriend?"

"Gajeel! You're here!" Nana walked to me and hugged me while I stood dumb stuck. "You don't have to be nervous. I've known about you two before you even did." She shook my shoulders and laughed, and we laughed too. I looked over at Levy who was smiling at me with loving eyes and nana followed our lines of gaze. She pulled Levy into the hug and gave a kiss on each our foreheads.

"Shall we eat? Dinner is ready." Nana said and dried her tears. She walked first and we followed, Levy nudging close to my side. I wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek with my knuckle. She smiled and nested closer to me.

We sat and ate our dinner, while chatting, telling jokes and laughing. I felt like I belonged in a family, which was a first for me after a long, long time. Having Levy by my side and her only family accepting me were the only two things that I needed.

"Gajeel?" Nana called for me as I helped move the dishes from the dining room to the kitchen. She caught my hands in hers and looked at me with pride.

"You know, now I see you as my own grandchild. It's clear that you love her and she does too, even if she hasn't told you yet. But I know. The way she looks at you…I don't even have words to describe it. So, I'm going to ask one thing from you." Her eyes watered up. "Make her happy."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

After the whole dinner was over and we took care of the cleaning, Levy and I went out for a walk. Our steps were slow and lazy, and our fingers were intertwined.

"That went well." Levy said.

"Yeah. It wasn't as hard as I thought. I mean, I was hella nervous, but as soon as nana hugged us everything went away. It felt like I belonged in a family."

We walked for a while more and then I accompanied her home. I kissed her goodnight and left.

Levy's POV

"Granny, I'm back." I said as I locked the door behind me.

"I'm in here." She said from the living room, where she sat on the couch, getting some rest.

"Today was good huh?" I sat next to her.

She caught my hands in hers and looked at me with teary eyes. "I'm so proud of you Levy. And I'm really happy you found someone you love and who loves you back." I blushed at her comment.

"Grandma, Gajeel and I…" I started talking but she stopped me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"You do love him, right?"

I hesitated to answer at first but then I crashed on her chest and started crying. "I do love him, granny. So, so much. I just want to say it to him but I can't. I'm frightened that something bad will happen and I don't want anything to happen to him because of me. I'm terrified of losing him." I sobbed and she stroked the back of my head.

"You don't have to be scared. Life is short Levy. Live. You were not until now, but…make a new start with him. I've seen how he looks at you. You won't find that anywhere else even if you search all around the globe."

Her comforting words made me stop crying and sigh in relief. He loved me, he had already said that. I promised to my grandmother that I would soon tell him. Probably shout it to him due to my excitement. I went to my room, changed and then lied on my bed. I soon drifted to sleep and dreamed about the next morning that I would see him again.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

A couple of days later, I smelled my stupid cousin entering my garage. He always smelled like ashes, maybe from his work as a firefighter or maybe because his brains were always on fire.

"Yo!" He cheered.

"What do you want, salamander?" I grunted, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"I've got something for you." He held a folder between his index and middle finger.

"Another mission from the master? I hope you didn't open it along the way." I grabbed it and opened it.

"We're on the mission together you dumbass. Observe and report. Nothing too hard." He sat on my desk chair and placed his legs on my desk.

I slapped them down and glared. "Elfman's bar? How did master manage to bring them there?"

"You know the old man. He never reveals his plans." He walked towards the door. "Don't be late."

That stupid salamander. I closed the shop early that night and started getting ready for my mission. I took a bath and wore simple clothes, jeans and a shirt. I made my way to the Beast's soul and opened the door slowly.

The moment I entered light flashed into my eyes and loud bangs were heard and I was sure I saw confetti thrown at me. Wait! Confetti?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" people shouted at me and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. All my friends were in front of me, wearing party hats and singing the happy birthday song to me. And there, in the middle of everyone was Levy, holding the cake. I smiled and approached, locking eyes with her. When the stupid song was over I heard her whisper 'Make a wish.' And I lowered my head to blow the candles and after I did, I kissed her.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I don't remember a time when this happened before. "Okay guys, now tell me what this is all about." Everyone silenced and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's your birthday metal brain." Natsu said.

"Don't tell me you forgot? That's unmanly!" Elfman shouted.

"I…didn't expect anything though." I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

We partied the whole night. Drinks, food, dancing, music. I never wanted too much attention on me and fortunately everybody there knew that. Suddenly I realized I had been ignoring Shrimp for a while, since Laxus had invited me to a drinking competition.

I walked close to her. "Excuse me miss. But I've been searching for a little Shrimp all night and I can't find her. Maybe it is because she is so small."

She puffed her cheeks. "Or maybe because he's so tall, his brains are full of air." That minx.

"How about that Shrimp?" I smirked.

"About what?" She asked. The music stopped and a single light lit up the stage. I stepped on and sat on the single chair, grabbing my white guitar that rested next to me.

"This is a song I wrote for the only woman that managed to steal my iron heart. Levy Mcgarden. Shrimp, this is for you." I said and started scratching the cords of my guitar. I sang a song, written by me for her and only for her. During my whole performance our eyes were locked. She was crying a little bit and constantly wiping the tears that fell on her rosy cheeks. After the song ended she blew me a kiss and I raised my hand as if to catch it and then placed my palm on my cheek.

The rest of the night was hazy, couldn't remember much. Must have been the drinks I shared with Laxus and Cana. I knew I'd regret it the moment I lost consciousness and fainted.

* * *

My head felt like it weighted one hundred bricks. Even the sounds of my groans brought me headache. I turned my head to avoid the sun rays and saw a blue mess. It was Levy, sleeping next to me using my bicep as pillow. That's why it felt dead. I tried to move and she woke up.

"Gajeel, it's too early yet. Let me sleep for ten more minutes." She pouted with a sleepy voice.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes, didn't do much, and felt an unusual lightness. I looked under the sheet that covered me and I was naked! What did we do? Did we actually made it last night and I was so drunk that I don't remember it? But something was off. She was fully dressed and covered with a different sheet.

"Levy, what happened?" I asked, afraid of what she was going to answer.

"You fainted after you beat Laxus in drinking and I brought you here. After I left to bring you some water, you were undressed and fast asleep."

"And how did you get in here?"

"I was about to give you a kiss goodnight and you grabbed me. I couldn't get away so I slept here."

"Weren't you afraid of my trying anything…you know." I said, slightly blushing.

"You were far too drank and out cold. The fact that you grabbed must have been some kind of reflex while you were sleeping." She turned to her side, to look at me.

"Gosh, I'm sorry." The normal reaction to my actions would have been yelling and hitting. Instead she looked at me with those adorable eyes as she laid next to me in bed. I blushed from my embarrassment and I couldn't remember a time of my life that I was so out of words.

She only smiled at my flushed face and closed her eyes to return to sleep.

"Oi, Shrimp. We have to go to work." I caressed her exposed shoulder tenderly.

"Just five more minutes." She mumbled and I got up and started my morning routine. I took a shower, got dressed and prepared breakfast for both of us. When I came back into my bedroom, she was still on the bed. I smirked and picked her up, her squealing and kicking her legs for me to let her down. She gave me her pouty face and headed to the bathroom to also take a shower.

 _I won't lie. I wanted to slip myself in there with her. Patience._

In the meantime, I had opened my garage and started putting my work in an order for the day when I heard the door of my apartment close and her climbing down the stairs. She was trying to fix her tousled hair in a bun, looking extremely cute.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I asked her as she passed by me to go to her car.

"Gajeel, this is not a time for games. I'm already late."

"But you forgot this." I smirked and pulled her close to my body, connecting our lips in a searing kiss. Our tongues danced for a while, ignoring any possible passerby's. We broke the kiss, a string of saliva snapping. I laughed at her ruined lipstick.

"You have something right here Shrimp." I teased placing my lips once again on hers, but this time for only a peck.

She half closed her eyes. "You too….over here." And did the same. And with that she turned and wiggled her butt as she walking to her car.

I turned to one of the small mirrors that I had and saw that my mouth was covered in lipstick. _That minx._ Although, an unknown satisfaction passed through my veins.

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	11. A weekend to remember

**Attention people! This chapter contains smut. If you are not into these kinda things, skip! For those with a naughty taste, read along.**

Gajeel's POV

Levy's grandmother had gone to a road trip with the elders' club so we had the entire house for ourselves. We would spend three days in a row, all alone, with no one to bother us. I had just reached her house and saw her sitting on her window and waving at me. I dangled the bags of chips I had bought, since she loved snacks, and I saw her rush away, probably downstairs. By the time I reached the porch, she had already opened.

"Hey baby." I said and kissed her.

"What have you got there?" She grabbed the bag from my hand and plopped on the couch. The movie we watched was boring as hell. She knows I'm not keen on romantic movies and nevertheless she picked it. In the end of it, the protagonist couple kissed and I grunted.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What kind of sappy ending is that?"

"I think it's pretty romantic. They met in a tragedy and then grew fond of each other." She repositioned herself to look at me.

"I just don't believe in those, Levy. He hurt her and then she chose to forgive him and be with him. These things don't happen in real life." Somehow their story reminding me of ours.

"You're too hard on people Gajeel. Don't you believe in forgiveness?"

"He nailed her and her friends on a tree after he almost beat them to death." I raised my voice.

"But then he protected her with all his might. And she never left his side. Why are you not seeing it?" She started to play with my temples.

"I don't know. I guess you're right." I caught her lips. "It's late Shrimp. I'd better get going." I removed my arms from around her and stood. We walked to the door and gazed at each other's eyes, red meeting hazel.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Sleep tight." I answered. None of us moving. Awkward silence lasting a couple of minutes.

"Oh you've waited long enough." She said and grabbed my collar, bringing me down to a searing kiss. She pulled me back inside and I immediately understood what she meant, closing the door and then caging her small frame between it and my body. I kissed her heavily, constantly biting her lower lip, earning moans from her, and shoved my tongue inside her mouth when the chance was given.

"Levy." I muttered between kisses. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I cannot wait any longer. I want it too. I want _you_." She panted and dove her hands in my mane.

"I need to have you." I lowered my head to her neck and sucked all over it.

"Then take me." I never expected those words from her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist so that I had my hands free to roam her body until I reached her bedroom. I lowered above the bed and placed my one arm first to keep my balance, the other on her back to keep her to me, and then slowly laid her back on the mattress, me above her, our bodies never disconnecting. Suddenly I felt her hands on my belt, trying to unbuckle it and my free hand shot down to stop her.

"Not yet. Let me. This night will be all about you." I brought her hands up and pinned them above her head. "And if at any moment you tell me to stop, I'll stop." I looked at her straight in her eyes to make sure.

She nodded and smiled. My cue to continue. I kissed her lips first and then my mouth trailed small kissed along her jaw, ear and neck. She exhaled next to my ear at the pleasure and placed her small hands on my back, under my shirt, and traced my muscles.

Mine, on the other hand, started playing with the hem of her shirt, hesitantly pulling it upwards and laying flat on her stomach.

"Take it off." She said and I smirked.

"Your wish is my command." I said and pulled the shirt off of her. After I was done she tried to remove mine, so I helped her. I was lost in her beauty. Having her under me, shirtless, was one of my most unreachable fantasies. I caught her staring and tracing her fingers on my abs and pecs. All the hard work really paid off, it seems. I lowered my head and sucked my way from her collarbone to her stomach, her back arching upwards on the way.

I removed our pants without any objection from her and recaptured her lips. My hands traveled first to her thighs, then her waist and stopped at her ribcage.

"I just can't get enough of you." I stopped our kiss and looked at her.

"It's not that great."

 _What?_ Was she serious? "Don't say nonsense. Do you have any idea how amazing you look?" And with a swift movement of my fingers, I unclasped her bra. I slowly lowered the strands off her shoulders, kissing them, and removed it completely. Her arms shot forward and covered her naked breasts.

I placed my hands on hers and slowly lowered them until I could see her body again. "You don't have to be shy, Levy. Never with me. You're beautiful." After she relaxed, I kissed her on the mouth, while my hands cupped her mounds and squeezed lightly. Soon my lips were on her sensitive buds, licking and twirling around each. Her head shot back and she mewled, finally bold enough and used to my touch.

"Gajeel, please." She squirmed, not sure what she was asking for.

I moaned as my one hand passed the waistline off her panties and caressed the plump buttocks. Soon my fingers moved around her and found her clit and the pad of my middle finger touched it.

"Ahhh…" She let out.

I couldn't wait any more. The pressure in my boxer shorts was too much. It wanted some attention. My fingers ran along her slit, checking her wetness, which was more than I thought. I moved her panties to the side and inserted my middle finger through her folds. Then a second. "You're warm."

"Gajeel…don't stop. It feels so good." She clenched the sheet. Her mouth shot open as I probably hit a sensitive spot and I moved my two fingers more. I tried to stretch her opening a little so that the pain later will be less. Suddenly Levy rocked her hips downwards, as if she wanted to get more. My thumb rubbed her clit and her back arched one more time. I could feel she was cumming, based on the rocking and the pressure I felt on my fingers.

I latched my mouth on her breasts to add some more pleasure to her orgasm. Then she screamed my name and pulled my hair as her insides clenched. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down from her high and during that time I licked my fingers clean from her juices, imagining my face between her legs.

I removed her soaked underwear and then mine, finally releasing myself from the tight prison. "Levy, please." I only said with a husky voice.

"I trust you." She smiled, understanding what I was asking for.

I opened her legs a little more and ran the tip along her slit, bathing it with her juices. I placed my hands on the mattress to keep me up and looked at her. "Levy, this is going to hurt. There's no stopping that as much as I wish it wouldn't. I'll go slowly."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and closed her eyes in anticipation. I entered her and didn't stop till I found her barrier. 'This is it. She trusted me and only me with this.' I thought and pushed until half of me was in her. She clawed my back but I didn't mind, I found it kinda hot. After I buried myself fully in her, we shared a smile and some pants.

"We are one now." I said.

"You can start moving, Gajeel." She said smiling, eyes half closed, and I obliged.

I pulled in and out once, grunting. "Damn Levy. Y-you're so tight."

Soon she loosened up and I could move freely. I rocked our bodies back and forth and she wrapped her legs around my waist, finding her balance. After a while, I felt my release approaching and wondered if she was close as well. Thankfully, her walls started to contract and I got my answer. I lowered to her ear and whispered "Will you cum for me?"

"Yes. Please Gajeel. Give it to me." She panted, her face adorable. _So she's into dirty talking._

Three or four more strokes and we exploded. We screamed each other's names and then collapsed. I rolled to my side so that I wouldn't crush her with my weight. We were both breathless. It wasn't a very intense love making but I was completely exhausted. Maybe because I had that girl as partner.

"That was incredible." She said between pants.

"Yeah…you were amazing…for a first timer." I joked and she pouted hitting my chest with her fists. They felt like feathers. I closed my arms around her, trapping her in my embrace and kissed her head. We stayed like that until our breaths evened.

"What's wrong?" I asked after I noticed her eyes sad.

"You have done it with a lot of girls before huh?" Darn you Salamander. I bet he told her.

"Levy, look at me. This was like a first time for me too. What I was doing with those girls was just fucking. Meaningless sex. What I did with you tonight was completely different. I made love for the first time. And I swear that from the day I met you, I haven't stepped foot at that place. You are the only woman in my life, Levy. And I love you and only you." I said from the bottom of my heart.

"Thank you Gajeel." She cried out and buried her face in my chest. What I said was true. I used to fuck a slut and then move on to the next one. But after I met _her,_ I didn't want to do it with any other but her. Again and again. And we did it. We finally had sex. I want to have her close to me like now all the time and never let go. I love her. And I'm sure she does too.

 **I know this was a short chapter but I didn't want to mess the smut with something else.** **Next chapter will also contain smut but a lot of story progression as well. Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	12. The Morning After

**An early chapter since I'll be going on a small vacation for the rest of the week. It contains a little smut (only a little). Read on!**

Gajeel's POV

I opened my eyes and saw her. She was laying on my chest, looking directly into my eyes. She was so beautiful, sort of like a goddess, an angel or a princess. Or maybe…

"A fairy." I said and rubbed her temples.

"Good morning Gajeel." She bit her lip.

"How did you sleep, Shrimp?"

"Better than in a long time." She placed her hands flat on my bare chest and sat up on the bed, her back to me. I reached my hand and fondled her back.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to take a shower." She stood and skipped to the bathroom, fully naked, not being shy, which brought be an unusual satisfaction. I placed my hands on the back of my head and sighed, closing my eyes, images from last night coming to my mind. When I heard the water start running, I had the urge to get in there and take her. Without second thought I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I saw her slim body through the blurry glass of the shower and slid the door open to join her.

The water dampened my hair and I wrapped my arms around her chest, latching my lips to her shoulder while grazing her bite marks from yesterday. I guess my actions relaxed her, as she laid her head back to my collarbone and sighed.

"I had started to worry that you wouldn't join me." She said, her eyes closed.

"I couldn't have let you to take a shower by yourself." I spinned her around kissed her on the mouth.

Soon things heated up, with only the cold water droplets to cool us down.

"Want me to show you some new things? That we missed last night?" I said boldly.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Because I want to know more." The innocent, little bookworm was secretly a perv devil in bed.

I smirked and traced kisses downwards, until I reached her navel. I was soon on my knees, placing her one leg on my shoulder so that I would have better _access_. She put her hands on my head to keep her balance, pulling some off my hair in the process. I kissed the top of her womanhood, which trembled at the contact. My tongue touched her clit, some whimpers escaping her mouth. I wanted to experiment with her first, so I gave a long test lick along her slit, before I started to make out with her nether lips.

Her fingers scratched my scalp and pushed my head closer. "M-more."

My tongue entered her, while my fingers pinched her nub and my other hand was on her thigh to keep it on my shoulder. Her moans were like music to my ears and when they intensified and her hips bucked forward, I knew she was close.

"G-Gajeel. Faster." She said before her insides exploded, giving her, her first orgasm _for today._

While I was admiring her pretty face and when I was least expecting it, she caught my cheeks and kissed me, her tongue trying to gather any taste of her that was left. I let out a gasp when her fingers suddenly wrapped around my shaft.

"Gha!"

"Now it's your turn."

"Levy, I did this because I wanted to. And because I wanted you to feel good." Maybe she was feeling she should return the favor. I didn't know.

"I wanna make you feel good too." She said and gave me one stoke.

A long breath escaped my lungs and a couple of grunts followed. She was completely new to this. Moving her hand up and down slowly while looking at it and biting her lips. She was nervous and I wasn't enjoying that. I leaned forward and caught her lips as my hand wrapped around hers.

"Hold me tighter. I'm not gonna break." I said, barely removing my lips from hers, and showed her the motion. It felt amazing jerking myself through her and as soon as she found a good pace, I released her and placed my hands on her breasts. Her thumb traced the tip every time her hand reached the head and every time I would growl. Soon she left my mouth and moved south, bending in front of me.

"Levy?" I asked, and she only gave me a lustful look before engulfing the head into her mouth. My head shot up and my eyes rolled back. She bobbed her head and pumped with her hand the area that she couldn't reach. She would remove her mouth with a *plop* and lick the sides and my balls, every time her jaw would get tired.

My release was approaching and I didn't want to ejaculate into her mouth. "Levy…I'm so close." But she would not let go. So when I was only a second away, I pulled her and pushed her against the cold wall. I grasped my shaft and shot my load on her abdomen and chest. We were both panting fast from our little oral experience. I used the shower head to rinse her clean and then grabbed the soap.

After we washed each other's bodies, we decided to finally get dressed.

For the next three days, we only had food, sleep and sex. We pretty much did it everywhere. Her bed, her desk, the shower, the bathtub, the floor, the kitchen table, the couch. Long story short, everything in the house needed to be scrubbed.

When the third and last day of being alone arrived, we had to clean the house. We started early in the morning after our _session_ , and took us until late afternoon to finish, both of us exhausted from having to clean a two floor house. We would also have a quickie during our breaks to keep us in shape.

When we finished I let her take a shower first as I rested on the couch. After I had my turn, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to her room to find some clothes. I stopped on my tracks when I saw her sitting in front of her mirror, wearing a white dress, trying to tame her hair with a hairband. I blushed. 'Now is as good as ever.' I thought and searched one pocket of my bag. I walked behind her and wrapped the item around her neck.

Her eyes widened and touched it, tracing the nice handwork.

"You made this?" she said.

"Yes. Only for my bookworm." I bent and kissed her shoulder, before I let my arms snake around her waist, my head next to hers.

"It's beautiful." She smiled. The necklace was a small iron dragon connected with a simple chain.

" _This_ is beautiful." I nodded for her to look forward. She raised her eyes from the ornament to our reflection on the mirror. She took in a deep breath and then smiled, a couple of tears ready to escape from the corners of her eyes.

"Gajeel…this…this is…" She was in a loss of words.

"Gi hee." I laughed, also admiring us.

"Gajeel?" She spoke after a couple of silent seconds.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She let out.

Now it was my turn to be speechless. She finally said it. After all this time, all my second thoughts for her feelings towards me vanished. She told me that she loved me.

"I wanted for us to remember this moment for the rest of our lives."

"Now it is carved into my brain forever, Shrimp." I moved my head above her and tilted her head back so we could have an upside down kiss. "I love you." I said before kissing her.

Then we found a little game to play, neither of us knowing how it started. Between each kiss we would say 'I love you' to each other in turns. We stopped when we heard the door unlocking.

"Granny is back!" She whispered as she jumped and pushed me towards the window. "Go! She must not find you here!"

"Shrimp wait!" I pointed to my towel that was laying in our previous location, leaving me naked and half hard.

"Just put something on and go!" She grabbed my bag and threw it at me and then ran downstairs to greet nana. I quickly put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and jumped off the window.

Maybe, these had been the happiest three days of my life. _So far_.

On my way home, I got a text from the master. _What a pain_. So I turned my car and headed to our base.

"What is it this time?" I asked, annoyed.

"I have a mission for you." The old man said and handed me a folder.

"You want me to go and find Mystogan? But why? You know he doesn't like to be bothered during missions."

"We must gather every agent we've got." A familiar voice was heard from behind me and I scoffed.

"Laxus will go with you." Master said.

"What? Why don't you take your demon wife?" I asked.

"Mira will be free of missions for the next nine months." Laxus said, inwardly smiling. He finally knocked her up.

"Heh, and I had started to think you were sterile." I joked.

"Enough of it boys. You'll be leaving tonight. And as soon as you some back we will start preparing."

"Preparing for what?" What the hell were they talking about?

"We will start an expedition against your former guild. We will take down Phantom Lord once and for all. When you come back, Gajeel, I have another mission ready for you." The master was old, but I had to admit he had guts. As always he would be there to fight along with us.

Laxus and I, were in the train to Edolas, a five hour train ride from Magnolia. Both of us suffered from severe motion sickness, so small talk was out of the question. But blondie had another idea.

"What's with the long face?" he asked.

"I can't believe the old man gave me a mission with you. I mean I just made up with my girlfriend and instead of being with her, I'm going to find Mystogan." I folded my arms on my chest and rested my head to the back.

"Jellal is one of our most powerful and smart members. And I too would like to spend the day with my pregnant wife, but I'm here nevertheless." I know Laxus had a hard exterior, just like me, but he was a softie inside. Mira was the first one to see his true self and make him less intimidating. I can still remember the master's face when they announced they were engaged.

"Why couldn't Titania go? She's his fiancé after all." I said.

"And that is enough reason why she shouldn't go. Have you forgotten how many times we caught them in the bar's bathroom?"

"Jeez blondie. I'm trying really hard not to throw up even without your dirty comments." That was the last clue we needed to stop talking. We had still three hours left in this moving nightmare. Maybe I should text the Shrimp after we arrive.

 **I can feel the end of it coming. Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	13. Gajeel's surprise

**Third smut in a row. Whaaat? No but seriously, underaged people and those not into smuts should skip. I feel kinda guilty that I spent three chapters with smut so tell me in the reviews if you guys want the next chapter posted tonight or tomorrow.**

 **I also wanted to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story until now. You bros are da real MVP.**

Levy's POV

Granny had searched the whole house to find evidence that Gajeel or any other person was here while she was away. Fortunately we had done a good job cleaning every corner of this place. The only thing that slipped through our fingers was Gajeel's towel from the same morning but I covered it by saying that I used it after my morning shower. Well, what the hell am I talking about? She had realized from the moment she saw me. The dragon necklace, my cheerfulness and especially the fact that I was glowing were dead giveaways.

Lucky me, she kept silent.

The next morning, I passed by his house but I saw his garage closed. 'Where could he be?' I wondered and headed to school. If it was any other normal day, I wouldn't be worried. But the fact that we took such a big step in our relationship and the next day he's gone, made me uneasy. 'What a foolish girl I am.' I reminded myself as I read his text, right after school was over.

 _Hey Shrimp!  
Didn't know what time you'd finish work today and I didn't want to bother you with a call. Urgent truck problem out of town. Will be back tomorrow. I have already missed you so go to my apartment tomorrow night and wait for me to come back so we can get right to it. Oh, and I have another little gift for you in the hidden pocket of your red handbag.  
Love ya._

My cheeks turned deep red at his message and especially for what he really meant. I quickly opened my bag, that I happen to carry at the moment, and looked at the inside pocket. I picked the item and looked at it with wide, and now watery, eyes. I closed my palms and got them close to my face. Then I caught my cellphone and started typing.

 _You'll spoil me rotten with all those surprises. How about I make one for you as well? Do not bother asking, you'll have to come back first to find out. Thank you, Gajeel, from the bottom of my heart.  
Love you always. _

I felt so embarrassed about what I had in mind as a form for _surprise_ for Gajeel. But he told me not to be shy around him, right? So I gathered my courage and walked over to Lucy's desk.

"Levy-chan! What's the matter with you today? You're glowing." My best friend said, scanning me from head to toe.

"Oh you already know. Now, I need to get rid of my shy and serious self, for tomorrow night at least." I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"Whoa, Levy-chan just lost her virginity and is already into fetishes." Lucy joked.

"Shh, not so loud. I didn't say anything about fetishes. I just wanna look sexy for him, you know."

"Come with me Levy-chan."

* * *

Gajeel's POV

We were already on our way back, this time with Jellal next to us. That guy was a phenomenon, no doubt about it. Jellal Fernandes, code name Mystogan, managed to take down, all by himself, the whole Phantom Lord base in Edolas without a single flaw. Our chances of beating Jose with Jellal on our side were doubled.

After the report to the master was over, he asked me to stay so he could give me the next mission that he had ready for me.

"What have you decided?" He asked first, before anything else.

"I'll stay. There's no way I could leave her." I said, immediately understanding what he meant.

"Then my plan can proceed. She has most of her father's notes in her possession, and I know you'd never agree to steal them from her. So I ask you this. You will help her decode every info Thomas Mcgarden had about Phantom Lord. As far as I know, he had prepared a plan suitable for its destruction but it is nowhere to be found. And you told me that you hadn't found anything in his office that night."

That stung.

"I understand. We will start as soon as possible. And I will keep her at bay so she won't do anything rational."

"Then that is all, my boy."

On the way home, I tried to clear my mind of that conversation and concentrate on the Shrimp waiting for me at my house. Also that gift she said she had for me. By the time I opened the door and stepped in, I was hard.

Levy's POV

The embarrassment that I went through in that sex shop was beyond any expectation. Lucy even made things worse by persuading me to try on different costumes that she thought would look cute on me. And I had told her I wanted something simple. Never mind that. I stepped in front of the door, next to the large garage door, that also led to the staircase to Gajeel's apartment. I searched into my bag and got out the keys, which he had hidden into my bag as a gift, tied to a keychain that had Lily's picture at the end.

Okay, I had an hour before he arrived so I started preparing. First, I tried to put on the lingerie I bought. There were so many straps that I didn't know where they should fit. Finally I figured it out and checked myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked kinda sexy. Tall lacy stockings, tied to a thong, which was connected to a corset that made by breasts look more firm. I lowered the lights and lit up some candles here and there, not too much or else our firefighter friends would have to intervene. The candles somehow led to the bedroom, where I planned to hide.

Suddenly I heard the door unlocking, ran to his room and hid behind the door.

Gajeel's POV

That Shrimp is going to be the end of me. She had fixed the whole house for the occasion. The aroma of the candles was relaxing and so were the dim lights. I walked over to my bedroom, only to find nobody and started to worry. But as soon as I walked fully in, I felt the door closing slowly behind me. I shouldn't have turned. My brain felt like it was fried. She was standing there, in those incredibly sexy underwear, biting her lip and having her legs a little bit crossed.

"Do you like your present?" She asked naughtily.

"I don't know. I haven't unwrapped it yet." Referring to snapping those straps and freeing her so that there wouldn't be anything between us.

"How about we get started then?" She took a step forward until her chest was pressing against mine. Her hand cupped the obvious bulge on my pants and caressed it. A hiss escaped my clenched teeth and I soon moved my hands to her back to untie her corset. But then she pulled back, pushing me on the bed and straddled my hips. I looked at her as she sat right before my member and her small fingers started to unbutton my pants.

"Those three days you were the one dominant. Now it's my turn." I smirked as an answer. She lowered the zipper with her teeth and caught my shaft through my underwear. Then she leaned close and let it free to stand stiff next to her face.

"Don't you dare tease." I said with a serious voice.

"Oh? I thought you agreed to let me do whatever I wanted." She climbed up and gave me a peck on the lips. That wasn't even enough for me so I captured hers and entered my tongue in her mouth. My movement stopped when I heard a _click_.

"What the hell?" I looked up and saw that she handcuffed me to the head of the bed.

"Next time, keep your promises." She once again got close to my guy and started pumping it. Her grip was strong and her movement slow. She gave it a few licks on the head and then left it. I looked at her with a questioning way but she ignored it and placed kisses from my abs to my neck, before she turned her back to me and placed her womanhood above my face.

"Eat me out, Gajeel." She moaned while she also started playing with her breasts.

I immediately latched my lips on her nether ones and started licking all over it. My tongue would enter her again and again, and then my lips would wrap around her clit. When her hips started moving, I felt her slit pulsing slightly.

"Levy, I can do so much more if I could use my hands." I said, prompting her to free me.

"N-no. They'll stay. K-keep going." She mewled.

'Two could play that game shrimp.' I thought and continued but this time I was a lot rougher. I used my teeth more and high pitched noises escaped her throat every time I did. She reached her high screaming my name and releasing her juices. I sucked again, trying to clean it dry.

She breathed deeply, trying to come down from her high, and then quickly climbed off me and started unlocking the cuffs.

"Levy, what are you doing?"

Levy's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. Sure teasing him was nice but the pain between my legs needed something more to be tamed. I am not made for this dominance things. So I will let him claim me.

"I want you to touch me." I answered his question.

He wrapped his now free arms around my back and crashed his lips on mine. His fingers snapped the strings of my corset, taking it off me and throwing it on the floor to join his clothes. Then he abruptly grabbed and turned me to all fours in front of him.

"Now I make the rules." He smirked evilly and started pumping himself in front of my face. Our roles had been reversed. He had suddenly become the master in our little game and I had to do whatever he desired. And I loved it.

"Levy." He called and I looked up at him. "Touch it." He removed his own hand and mine took its place, doing the job for him. Some relaxed moans escaped him mouth and he threw his head back. "Now, suck it." No objection there. My lips engulfed the head first and as much more as I could take. My tongue pressed to the large vein on the side and saliva dripped out of my mouth.

My eyes were mostly looking at him and the amazing expressions of his face. His eyes that were half closed and rolled upwards, his clenched teeth, the light blush and the sweat that fell from his forehead and temples made me realize that he was under my mercy.

"L-Levy…I'm…" He hissed through his teeth and I realized that he was close, so I started to go faster. A few more strokes and he came undone in my mouth and I swallowed every drop. "Come here." He said panting and placed his hands on my cheeks, pulling me to his and kissed my hungrily.

"You can still be hard?" I asked when I felt his member twitch against my stomach.

"Let me make you feel good." He said softly and slowly laid me on the bed. I put my hands on my stockings in order to remove them but he stopped me. "Keep them on." He said. He slowly slid his hard shaft slowly through my cleft, making me feel all his length.

Long story short, we kept the thing going for one more hour, orgasms hitting me continuously.

"Gajeel, I can't possibly come again."

"Yes you can and you will. Just let me see that face of yours one more time. This time I will join you." He whispered to my ear and I already felt my insides clench. We both came at the same time, our bodies holding each other tight. We laid normally on the bed and he brought a sheet to cover our naked figures.

"That was amazing, Gajeel. Thank you." I nuzzled to his bicep, asking for cuddling.

"It gets better and better every time. And I have to thank you for your gift tonight. Now sleep. You must be tired." He moved his arm around my shoulders, bringing me even closer.

I only hummed as an answer since sleep had already half taken me.

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	14. Feeling of loss

**A chapter to get you feel the feels...**

Gajeel's POV

I had woken up before her. I was on my chest, observing her sleeping face. I was a lucky bastard. I was so amazed by that small girl, who was willing to do anything for me. And now it was my turn to help her. Today I would offer her to start researching her father's work, not only because master asked me to, but also because I wanted for her to find some peace.

So for the next six months we would spend a couple of hours a day working on it. Hehe, I remember when we first started, nana would barge into the room with some silly excuse just to catch us red handed. We also had decided to limit our late night activities to my house, just to be safe. I had also helped her to move some of her books there to make it feel more like home. 'You are my home, Gajeel.' She would tell me, obviously not referring to the building. More like 'Home is where the heart lies. And that's with you.' She had also said that a couple of times.

* * *

"Hey, the thing that I've been seeing again and again is this." I pointed to two words that caught my eyes.

"Fairy Law. Yes. I've come to believe that it is some kind of plan my father made. Look over here, 'Fairy law must be commenced.' And here, 'If Fairy Law is set into action.' I have already discovered that he was responsible of finding Phantom Lord's weak spot, so this might be it. Unfortunately, I haven't found the way to decode his plan. It's written in some weird language." That was it. Fairy Law is the plan that Mr. Mcgarden created to attack Phantom Lord. And I definitely know this language. It's Fairy Tail code, draconic.

"Hey Gajeel? Do you think that maybe we should contact fairy Tail? Tell them what we found?" She asked and I tried not to get caught.

"No way. We don't have a means to contact them and who even knows if they're still in business. Or if they're still the good guys."

"You're right." She lowered her gaze back to the papers. I think I got out of this undiscovered.

Levy's POV

I stretched my arms and legs and cracked my back right after I wished Gajeel goodnight and saw him drive away.

"Levy?" I saw granny walking down the stairs in her robe.

"Hey granny. Sorry to wake you up." I said, helping her climb down the rest of the steps.

"Don't worry, I've been awake for a while." We sat on the couch and she looked at me with a smile on her face and tears that were ready to escape her eye sockets.

"Granny what is it?"

"I'm just so proud of you, my Levy. And I'm happy that you're happy as well. I can see it in your eyes that you've never been happier."

"Granny I…"

"No, I don't need excuses." Her voice was soft and soothing. "I know that we went through some rough times together. But now, everything is alright. And you found a man that loves you and is willing to give you everything you've missed all those years."

"I think so too. And thank you for accepting him." I answered and hugged her. Her grip was somewhat weak but I could feel she was trying to hug me tighter, so I helped her.

"Levy, I wanted to tell you that you're the greatest person in the whole world, and I love you very much." She caught my hand in hers.

"Thank you. I love you too." I smiled.

After a while of simple waiting, I felt something strange.

"Hey granny why is your hand so cold-" I turned and saw her, her head laying on the back of the couch and her eyes closed. "Granny?" I called. "Grandmother?" Again no answer. Her skin was cold and pale….lifeless. I tried to stand but my legs betrayed me and I fell on the floor, sobbing my eyes out. 'What should I do?'

Gajeel's POV

"Gha, that shower was just what I needed. From all the studying today I think my brains turned into mush." I plopped on the couch, the towel still tied around my hips, and opened the TV. Lily found a comfortable place between my feet to lie, his low purring relaxing to my ears. A while later my cellphone rang and I grunted in annoyance since I had left it in the kitchen and I had to move both myself and my cat in order to get it.

"Yo." I said with an annoyed tone. But when I heard sobs, _her_ sobs. "Levy!" I shouted. "What happened? Levy!"

"G-Gajeel….come over here…please. I need you. I don't know what to do." She managed to say between sniffs and gulps.

"Levy, tell me if you're hurt. Is someone there?" The first thought that came into my mind was that we had been discovered, and Phantom Lord Agents were already there.

"No, just come here. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll come as fast as I can." I hang up and ran to my room to dress in super speed.

Along the way, I was lucky that I didn't hit some unlucky guy or that I didn't crash on some wall. When I arrived I saw her sitting on the steps of the porch, her knees close to her chest and her head on them. I jumped off the car and ran to her calling her name. She raised her puffed, red eyes and called my name. I barely heard it because the voice never came out, it stuck on her dry throat. I ran to her and hugged her, basically crashing her into my arms. Her hands were placed on my back, where she tried to clench my shirt but there was no strength left in her. She was still sitting on the steps and I was kneeling in front of her.

I let her take her time to cry on my shoulder while I moved my palms up and down the small of her back and her head to soothe her. I also planted some kisses on her crown which seemed to work. When she stopped crying, I thought it would be a good time to ask.

"Levy, what happened?" I whispered.

"Granny…she's…" She started talking but buried her face in my chest again. I didn't need her to continue. I tried to untangle her from me but she held tighter.

"No! Don't leave me!"

"Levy, I have to check." With that she let go of me. I placed a last kiss on her head and walked inside. Nana was sitting on the couch. I swallowed hard and stepped closer. I checked for pulse, nothing. I readjusted her on the couch so that she was laying on it and placed her hands on her stomach. I kneeled and placed my hand on hers.

"Nana. You took care of me even thought I was not your responsibility. You accepted me in your house and family. And in return, you always asked me to take care of your girl. I promised you that I would make her the happiest person in the world and I intend to keep my promise. You left her in good hands. I'll miss you."

I stood and dried the tear that had fallen off my right eye and turned to Levy who was standing on the porch, ready to bawl her eyes out once more. She ran to me and hugged me and we cried together.

"She died in my arms, Gajeel!"

"That means she left happy. You will be alright, Shorty."

"Where will I go? I cannot stay here. And I don't wanna be alone."

"You're not alone. I won't leave your side. And you can come to live with me and Lily."

"I…I'd like that."

After I send Levy to pack some clothes, I called an agency to take care of nana's burial. A car came and took her and we arranged the funeral for tomorrow. I didn't want to put Levy in all this, so I arranged everything myself. I also contacted all our friends, who sent us their deepest regrets. Lucy also offered for Levy to stay the night with her but I assured her that I wouldn't leave her off my sight. Right after the car left, I saw Levy walking down the stairs with a dead expression in her eyes and holding a bag, where all her clothes were put in unfolded.

When we entered my house, I helped her take a shower and then put her to bed. I needed a drink. I poured some whiskey and drank it fast, hoping it would help my heartache. Soon, I took a shower myself and lied next to her. She was still awake, clenching the pillow, which was wet from her tears. She was on her side, her back to me, so I couldn't see her face. I shifted to my back and rubbed my eyes.

Suddenly she sifted to her other side and scooted close to me and buried her face in my arm. Her hand snaked downwards till it reached my fingers, barely touching them, just asking for some hand holding. I opened my hand and let our fingers intertwine. A couple of moments later, her breathing evened and her heavy eyes closed slowly.

"Sleep, Shrimp. You've been through a lot." I caressed her cheek with the tip of my fingers, my other hand still with hers.

After we were over with the funeral and Levy was on her feet again, we decided to move in together. She didn't want to live alone and she definitely couldn't stay in her house yet. So we gathered some of her stuff, covered the furniture in plastic wrapping and moved to my house. My empty bookcases filled with books, the shelves with framed pictures, the closets with her clothes and my heart with Levy. I knew it was kinda early in our relationship for such a big step, but given the circumstances it was just right.

One night I felt her nudging my shoulder to wake up. "Levy, what happened are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I saw granny in my sleep. She was talking to me. She was saying that she was happy that I was doing alright and she thanked you for being here with me. She also said that she was glad she got to keep the promise she made back when we were left just the two of us." She said and her eyes widened, as if she remembered something.

* * *

Normal POV

 _Flashback_

" _Granny what will we do now, that we're all by ourselves?" Fifteen year old Levy asked._

" _We're not alone. I have you and you have me. Now we must take care of each other." A younger granny said, some black strands of hair among the white ones on her head._

" _But how will I know if you won't die too, just like mom and dad? You could die one day and leave me all alone." She started crying._

" _Look at me. I don't know when I will die, but I'm sure that I'll be very old." Granny cupped Levy's cheeks and forced her to look at her in the eye._

" _And how will I know when will that be?"_

" _Well. When that time comes, I'll get your hand in mine, and I'll tell you that you're the greatest person in the whole world, and I love you very much."_

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	15. It was me

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

Time skip: Next summer

Gajeel's POV

I waited outside bunny girl's door, ready to ring the bell but my hand stopped midway. I was so nervous that my hand clenched around the bouquet of flowers I was holding and I tried my best not to stain my suit with sweat. Finally, I took a deep breath and rang. Bunny girl opened and smiled.

"Oh Gajeel. You're here. Come in." She walked to the side to let me pass.

"Bunny girl, I'm gonna tell her." I whispered.

"Tell her what exactly?" Two things coming to her mind.

"Oh Gajeel. I'm ready." I heard my girl's voice and turned. I was staring wide eyed at my princess, looking absolutely stunning in her green dress.

"These are for you, Shrimp." I gave her the flowers, and she took a sniff.

"They smell amazing." She said and I offered my hand to her to hold.

"Oh right. I'm going to Natsu's house and leave you guys alone." Lucy grabbed her hand bag and opened the door. "Have fun."

"Hey babe." I said and leaned forward as soon as we were just the two of us.

"Hey." She smiled and her lips touched mine. My hands crawled up her hips to her bare back. I loved that dress.

"Gajeel! Not now." She slapped my hands away.

"Fine. I promise I'll be a gentleman."

From the moment that we sat to eat the meal she made, thoughts ran through my mind. Dark thoughts, second thoughts. Why was this happening to me now? No! Everything would go according to plan. No backing off now. When we also finished dessert, I helped move the plates to the kitchen and as I was putting the last one into the sink I felt someone grab my ass.

"Naughty Shrimp. Can't wait?" I looked at her over my shoulder.

"No. I wanted to have you from the moment I saw you tonight, in your nice suit." She walked around me and her hands started to remove my jacket. I took it off and let it on a chair. My hands found her buttocks and started kneading them, but my eyes shot open and my movements stopped.

"Shrimp, you're not wearing underwear, are you?"

"Surprised? After two years I still manage to amaze you."

"I don't think you'll ever stop. That because you're so beautiful." I looked her in the eye and she smiled. _She's too damn good for me_. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Gajeel?" She asked, confused.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"My past. I'm gonna tell you everything." I led the two of us to sit on the couch. "First of all I want you to know that I love you. More than I ever loved anyone or will ever do. And for that I'm sorry." I looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing for loving me?" She cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Because I don't deserve it. I was afraid to tell you all these because there is a great risk of losing you. But I guess you cannot lose something that is not yours."

"What are you talking about, Gajeel? I _am_ yours. I love you." She tried to move my head to look at her but I caught her hands in mine and placed them on her lap.

"Those three years that followed my father's disappearance, I got into deep bad shit. I found myself in a gang, doing all their dirty work. After that, something tragic happened and I decided to leave all that behind and so I moved here twelve years ago. But my past still hunts me. And here, in front of me stands my greatest failure." I didn't mean it like that, but there was no other way I could make her understand.

"What? How can I-?" A few tears escaped her eyes.

"No, not you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I dried them with my thumb.

"Then why don't you deserve my love?" I pulled my hand back.

"Because I lost the right to love you the night we first met."

"Gajeel, we met one morning."

"Not then. A long time before that. In Hargeon." I said and raised my eyes to look at her, so that she would know I was telling the truth.

"Hargeon? I never told you I was from Hargeon." She gave me a questioning look. I bet she was trying to figure out how I could know.

"Because I was there. Warm night. Lawyer's office." I didn't need to say more.

"No, no, no, no, no"

"It was me." I didn't even dare to look at her. My heart shattered inside my chest. I lost her, forever this time. "It was my mission from Phantom Lord. Agent Kurogane. After that, my greatest failure, I started a new life here. I thought I had left everything and everyone behind, until you appeared in my life. I didn't know from the first moment, I found out on the way. But it was too late."

She sat there with wide eyes, trying to take in my words.

"Tomorrow, I will leave Magnolia. Hopefully, you're never going to see me again." I said and tried to place a goodbye kiss on her cheek. But I immediately pulled back and left. What was I thinking? How could I kiss her after telling her all those things and then leaving?

When I reached my car, I hit my head on it and buried my hands into my hair and pulled. I tried to make the pain go there, so that my heart wouldn't burn so much. "I lost her!" I shouted.

Along the way I grabbed my phone and called Lucy.

'Hey Gajeel!'

'Lucy, go by her side.'

'Gajeel, what did you do?'

'What I should have done the moment I found out. Now take the salamander and go.'

'How could y-" I hang up before she managed to finish her sentence.

* * *

Levy's POV

I stood there, looking at the spot he was previously standing. He slammed the door as he left and my arm flexed forward, as if I was trying to catch him. My mind was blank and my body was moving on its own. My legs took me to the window and I watched him hit his head on the door of the car and shout 'I lost her.' Sobs obvious in his voice. And then he drove off. By now, I thought that my tears would have ruined my whole make up but no. No tears came to my eyes. I couldn't cry anymore.

I finally knew the truth but now I wished I didn't. I wished I'd let this matter go, just as he told me in the beginning. But, is it the truth? He couldn't lie for something like that. The puzzle in my head was completed as I placed the different pieces one by one that came to my mind. His behavior at the ball, the fact that he wanted me to forget about it and his expression when I told him about my parents. Like he knew about it and he just found out I was the girl from back then.

I didn't know what to believe. I've spent so much time with him that I was absolutely sure he was a good person. That he is a good person.

My line of thought was interrupted by Lucy and Natsu, opening the door and running to my side.

"Levy, Gajeel called. What happened? He told to come and find you."

"Lucy, he…" I couldn't say it. Lucy knew about my parents but I couldn't say that Gajeel was the one.

"Tell me Levy."

"Lucy, do you think Gajeel is a good person?" I asked.

"Yes honey, he's one of the most caring people I know, even though he doesn't want to show it. Why are you asking me this? Don't you know it?"

"I do. I just recently had some doubts." What am I saying? Those thoughts never crossed my mind. I didn't doubt his love for me, he never gave me a reason to.

"Did you have a fight?"

"You can say that. Tell me Lucy, Natsu. You know Gajeel for much longer than I have. And you, Natsu, are his cousin. So, did he do anything bad in his life?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"Well, he was always a metal head if you ask me. Since I met him at least, twelve years ago, when he moved here. I hadn't seen him before. But we used to spar and argue all the time, but we were always there for each other. In those years that I know him, he's been the one always there for me and the one who was first when I needed help or, this may sound strange, advice." Natsu explained and my heart started to beat again. Faintly but it did.

"Natsu is right. I remember when he first came to town, he was closed to himself, but slowly opened up to all of us. He told us he had a hard past, but he wanted to start a new life. And when he met you, he was every day at Natsu's house and was talking about you. How much he liked you and why could this girl make him feel so strange." Lucy continued.

"I see." I small smiled tugged on my lips.

"Why are you having second thoughts?" Natsu sat next to me on the couch.

"He…told me about something very bad he did twelve years ago. And then he left." Somehow, after everything my two friends said to me, Gajeel's crime didn't weight so much.

"You mean about _that_ night in Hargeon?" Natsu asked like he knew something.

"He told you?" My eyes widened.

"No, not much really. Only that he was pushed in the operation, it wasn't his choice. And he was only seventeen then. Just a teenager." What Natsu just said was enough. Gajeel chose to tell me half the truth maybe because he didn't want to excuse himself. He thought he is the absolute guilty in all this. But I now know that he isn't.

"Are you feeling better now, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked me.

"Yes, much better actually."

"Come, let me get you to bed. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thank you Lu-chan. For everything."

I said as I pulled the thin sheet to my chin and released a deep breath. He loves me, I'm sure of it. Those two years that we've been together weren't a lie. He just couldn't keep it in him anymore. He wanted to get that guilt out of his chest. To tell me the truth. I will go to him tomorrow, to confront him. I only hope that I won't be too late.

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	16. Whichever Lasts Longer

**First of all I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. It's my first multichapter one and I hope that I will get better in the future.**

Gajeel's POV

Two weeks had passed since I left the city. I had my luggage ready and I left the same night. I decided to go somewhere to be alone, to think and to try to forget. But how could I forget her? I booked a month in Akane resort. The sea would help me ease my mind. I spend my mornings at the gym of the hotel and during the afternoons I would go for a swim and some meditation.

One evening, I had just gotten out of the sea and rested on one sunbed under an umbrella. I was half asleep already when I felt a pair of lips come in contact with mine. I jolted my eyes open, only to see blue and I was sure it wasn't neither the sky nor the sea. When the person that the lips belonged to pulled back, I found myself gazing into two big hazel orbs. I know those eyes, and those blue hair, and that scent. It couldn't be her. But it was.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I asked people here and there."

"I'll tear that Salamander apart." I said angrily. "Why did you come?" I averted my eyes to the side, avoiding hers.

"You didn't tell me the whole story or gave me the chance to talk. So I came here to do it." I placed my legs at either side of the sunbed, freeing space for her to sit. She sat there and turned a little to me. "I don't think you killed my parents."

"Levy-" I was ready to oppose her words but her index sealed my lips.

"What I saw back then was a lost heartbroken abandoned boy, who didn't have any guidance and was brainwashed by some bad people. But what I see in front of me now, is that, that boy turned into the most caring and loving man I know. And I also love him too, and I forgive him. Because he changed." Her eyes were sparkling with determination and her words were so straight forward. She didn't stutter or shiver from fear of me. Instead she was scolding me with such strength, which made me fall for her even more, as if that was possible.

"Levy, you already know that I love you. What I did…cannot be described." I closed my eyes and hang my head.

"I want to be with you, Gajeel!" She shouted and cupped my jaw in her hands.

"I do too. But things will never be the same."

"You're right. They will be better. Because now we'll help heal each other's wounds." She leaned forward and pressed her lips once again on mine and then rested her forehead on mine.

"I'm going to need some time. To forgive myself." Usually I was the strongest one in our relationship, comforting her for every little thing. Now she just proved to me that she is able to kick my ass if I don't accept my past and get over with it.

"I would wait for you forever, Gajeel." She smiled and I did too. "You know, its summer vacation for schools, so I have some free time. And your reservation is for two more weeks." She stood and took off the thin gown, revealing the gorgeous two-piece she was wearing. My jaw dropped as I scanned her body. God, how much I had missed her. She caught my hand and led the two of us towards the sea for a dip.

* * *

Levy's POV

During those two weeks, we started building our relationship back up from the beginning. Gajeel was obviously holding back, avoiding any kind of intimacy between us even though I tried my best to make him give in. I flirted, wore sexy clothes, walked around our room in just my underwear and stole a couple of kisses whenever he was off guard. I hadn't felt more embarrassed in my entire life. Still he wouldn't yield.

The last two days of our vacation came and I decided to put my backup plan into action. It was dusk when we decided to leave the beach and head to our hotel room to take a bath. I opened my luggage and took out an item and Gajeel's forgotten jacket.

"Oh, Gajeel. Here, I wanted to return this to you." I said and held it to him. He panicked, quickly grabbing it and searching the pockets. His eyes widened when he found nothing.

"Are you looking for this?" I had a little black velvet box on my palm.

"Well…" He sighed in defeat and took it. He nodded for me to go and sit on the bed with him.

He was silent so I decided to speak first. "That night…you were planning to…?"

"Yes. At first I wanted to keep my past a secret. But how could I have asked you to become my wife, if I wasn't entirely honest with you?" He kept his gaze locked on the box in his hands.

"Thank you for that." I said and planted a peck on his cheek.

"It feels kinda weird, now that you know about it. What kind of man does this?" he laughed, maybe to himself, thinking how much of a loser he was. But I know better.

"My man. You don't have to be ashamed. Besides, you really picked a nice one." I said and gently placed my left hand on his forearm, showing off the beautiful ring that decorated my finger.

"What?" He snapped and opened the box only to find it was empty. He looked at me surprised, forgetting to even breathe. "Levy…are you…?"

I only nodded and gave him a bright smile.

He sighed deeply and caught my hand in his. He removed the ring and placed it back on its box. "We have to make it right." He said and got down on one knee. He held my hand softly and looked directly into my eyes. "Levy Mcgarden. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I answered without any hesitation and I saw him pass the ring through my finger. He examined the whole thing for a while and then placed his lips on my knuckles, kissing my hand. He kept my hand close to his lips as he stood to his height and kissed it again. We both started to lean close to one another, joining lips. It was a simple kiss filled with love and we soon pulled a little back.

We gazed into each other's eyes and laughed, kissing again, this time heavy breaths escaped our lungs, finally able to be together after all this time.

"I missed you so much." He said between hungry kisses.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed _you_." I moaned as he moved to my neck, sucking and biting, while his hands crept to my back, untying my bikini.

"I love you, Shorty. So, so much." He picked me up and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"And I love you. Don't you _ever_ forget that." My bare back hit the cold wall of the hall.

"I will never doubt you again." He said and walked into the bedroom where he threw me on the bed and within the blink of an eye he was on me.

That night we had rough sex. Wild. I felt like I was being ravaged but I liked it. It made me even more excited that he bit and sucked every area of my body. He had control during the whole time, me being unable to stand up and do the same things to him.

The sun began to rise and our room was illuminated by a few rays. We laid sprawled all over the bed, legs tangled, skin sparkling from the sweat and barely covered by the sheets.

"That was…" Gajeel panted.

"Incredible." I completed.

"The best one we ever had." He smirked. "Maybe we found what we were missing. Not that all the previous times were bad, they were amazing. But nothing compares with what we did now."

"Glad you liked it." I sighed from exhaustion and he moved a little downwards and wrapped his arms around my torso, his face buried in my neck. In turn, I hugged his head and got a handful of his hair in my hands. My thumb traced small circles around his temple and one of his hands buried in my hair. Gajeel moved his head and placed a big kiss on my collarbone.

"Can we stay like this forever?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Well, isn't that what this means?" I used my thumb to show off the ring.

"Till death do us part." He said, admiring my finger.

"Or forever." I teased.

"Then, whichever lasts longer." He said and leaned down to kiss me again, this time full on the lips. Soon, tiredness took over and we both fell asleep.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

After our summer vacation was over, we returned to Magnolia as an engaged couple. I stayed up the night before to think about our lives. I had to tell her, so that there wouldn't be any more secrets between us.

So, a couple of days after we came back, I caught her hand and we went to Elfman's bar. She had a confused look all the time but I promised her that everything would soon be clear. We walked through the back door and climbed down a staircase.

"Gajeel, what is this place?" She asked and came even closer to me, hugging my arm.

"Just wait and see." I reassured her and scanned my eye to the scanner at the wall. A part of the wall slid open and we walked in, towards the mail hall. The moment we entered, she took a deep breath and her eyes opened in awe.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Shrimp."

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	17. He Is Alive

**Okay guys, this has to be my favorite chapter of the whole story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

Levy's POV

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Shrimp." This was what he said when we entered the large room, full of numerous tables, a bar and people. Was this the _Fairy Tail_? The underground organization that I spend years of my life researching upon? It looked like an ordinary bar to me. I turned my head to look at Gajeel, who had a smile planted on his lips and was waiting desperately for my reaction.

"Gajeel, I think you have the wrong place." I said as I looked forward again.

"No, this is it alright. I know it doesn't look like a spy agency, but it is. And I'm part of it." What did he just say? Gajeel, my Gajeel, is a spy of Fairy Tail?

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come, let me show you to some of our members." He caught my hand and dragged my further inside and through a door. The room we entered was obviously the master's office, judging by the large desk, the bookcases full of files and the couches. What caught my breath was all the people that were sitting on them.

"Surprised to see us?" Natsu said.

"Natsu? And Lu-chan. Mira-san. Cana. Lisanna. Elfman. Laxus. But how?" I thought all this was a huge joke.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Miss Mcgarden." The older man sitting on the desk spoke.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, I knew your parents very well, Thomas and Martha. They were two of my best spies."

"Mother too? I thought only my father was a member."

"She was one of us. That's how she met your father and soon they became husband and wife. She retired when she got pregnant with you." The old man placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it, showing that he was trying to remember.

"Levy, this is the last thing you need to know about me. I kept it a secret because….well I wanted to protect you." Yes, everything added up. His knowledge about Fairy Tail, his attitude on the ball. He was telling the truth.

"And all of you guys?" I looked at my friends.

"Yes. We're Fairy Tail alright." Natsu spoke once again.

"On your father's will, there was a section concerning myself. He asked me to keep you safe, have an eye on you. I was the only one who knew who you really were, so you don't have to doubt your friends or your fiancée." He said exactly what was on my mind. I thought for a moment that maybe they were my friends because it was their job. And Gajeel….oh what am I saying? I didn't doubt him at all.

"Fiancée?" Everyone screamed and jumped on Gajeel and me and congratulated us.

After half an hour of talking, the master asked for everyone to leave apart from me. Gajeel decided to stay, despite the master saying otherwise.

"I failed to introduce myself. I'm Master Makarov Dreyar."

"Pleased to meet you." I smiled.

"Now, we were planning an expedition based on your late father's plans. The Fairy Law. We already have manpower, so it may commence successfully."

"Phantom Lord. Master Jose." I said.

"We managed to decipher the code and reveal the plan. Gajeel, I already announced it to the rest so listen carefully." Makarov placed a map on his desk. "Okay. Someone will approach from each side of their base. Fortunately there are not any houses and therefore any civilians. Based on their latest reports, the north side is less guarded because it's the entrance and guards can approach fast. So, Warren can interfere with their intercoms, and will give them order to go defend the front gate, because it is under attack." The master described the plan and pointing with his finger on the map.

"So the agent on each of the sides will inform the rest of the state in them. And based on them, we will proceed to enter from the less guarded side." Gajeel said.

"Jose's office is on the back of the building." Makarov pointed at the room.

"So if we enter from the south, we will be closer to him." I said but the two men looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, forget it. This is a spy mission, and you're not a spy. You're going to stay here, where you're safe." Gajeel stood tall before me, looking somewhat intimidating.

"But I wanna help you, Gajeel. I want to take revenge of the people that took their lives." I got up on my toes and looked straight into his eyes.

"This is not about revenge, Levy! It's about justice. We'll capture Jose and send him in jail. If he goes down, Phantom Lord will go down with him." Gajeel looked angry and…hurt. Had I made him like this?

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted…" I lowered my head.

"I know. I want you to be safe, Shrimp, and away from that darkness." Gajeel kissed my forehead.

"We are ready as soon as you are, Gajeel." The master said and Gajeel nodded, turning back to look at me.

"Wish us luck." He said, smiling.

"Just come back to me." I felt my heart constrict and tears falling from my eyes. My hands clenched his, as if I wanted him to stay with me and not go to this dangerous mission.

"And then we will get married." He whispered close to my lips, before kissing me with passion. Our kiss was wet because of my tears, and desperate as we both tightly clinged to each other.

* * *

The next day, the operation started. I didn't sleep all night, thinking about him. Worrying whether he will come back or not. I sighed, drying my endless tears with a napkin. I placed my hands on my stomach, trying to calm myself. "I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes.

After I woke up, I took a shower and headed to Elfman's bar, where they told me to stay in order to be safe. My legs took me there, my mind constantly being with him. Suddenly I noticed the roads around me were empty. I looked around and started increasing my pace. Then I heard footsteps, steadily approaching me. Without realizing it, he had placed a bag on my head and tied my hands behind my back. Soon, all light faded and I fainted.

After I woke up, I was laying on the cold floor of an unknown room. I tried to stand but my hands and legs were tied up. "Were am I?" I mumbled, trying to avoid my headache to intensify.

"Well, well. The little Mcgarden girl. So you were alive after all." I heard someone walking through a door behind me.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know you all too well. In fact I had ordered for yours and your parent's murder." My eyes shot open.

"Jose!" I gasped. It was him. The man responsible. No! Gajeel! The operation. How much time had passed since my abduction? Had it failed and every spy was killed?

"Indeed. Now you were a bad girl for getting into that ball I had organized." He caught my chin and looked fiercely at him. He disgusted me. "You thought that a mere girl like you could get into without being noticed?" He started laughing and let my chin go. He stood up and exited the room, which by then I realized it was a cell. He closed and locked the iron bar door and left.

I tried to remove all the negative thoughts out of my head and managed to sit up. There was no way I could break my iron cuffs, so, being small and skinny, I bent my back, passed my arms under my butt and brought my arms in front. As I struggled to remove the cuffs, I heard a grunt from a dark corner of the cell, where the dim light couldn't reach. I braced myself and crawled backwards, by back meeting the iron bars. I heard the man approaching and slowly reveal himself. He looked kinda old, around fifty five years old, but his ragged clothes and unwashed skin and hair made him look older. He reached me and kneeled, taking my hands in his. I tried to hold back a scream, which required a lot of will, as I was terrified. He took and iron pin from his pocket and lockpicked the cuffs off my hands first and then from my legs.

I rubber my wrists and ankles, as he walked back to his shadowy corner. "T-thank you."

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder. "You're welcome." So he could talk. "Why are you here, little girl? I've known them for an awful long time and they haven't abducted any innocent girls until now." He instead sat down and crossed his legs, like two meters away from me.

"I don't think I'm innocent in their eyes." I hugged my legs close to my chest. "We have old unfinished business."

"Huh. So you won't be staying much."

"What do you mean?" I raised.

"They won't be keeping you here for much longer." He said and I realized what he meant. They were going to kill me.

"You seem like you've been here for a long time."

"I've been here for fifteen years." He took out a picture from his pockets and looked intensively at it.

"Why?"

"Leverage." He dried a tear off his cheekbone and placed the worn out photo in his pocket.

"They blackmailed you?" I asked, curious to find out his story. I couldn't escape, so I had to wait for Gajeel to come and save me.

"They used me to blackmail someone. Someone I deeply cared for."

"Is that person the one on the picture?"

"You're observant. And yes." He laughed and raised his eyes and looked at me for the first time. He had beautiful red eyes, like rubies. His silver hair was long and untamed and stubble covered his chin.

"What happened?"

"They imprisoned me and used me against my loved ones. I don't know if they succeeded or if they're alive or dead. But tell me about you now. I have said enough."

"I…my parents were murdered twelve years ago by a Phantom Lord agent and spared me. Now Jose caught me and threw me here."

"And you're just gonna sit here and wait?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone to come and rescue me. I know he will. He promised." I clenched the necklace Gajeel had given me after our first time. The little iron dragon that he had made with his own two hands. The more I held it close to my heart, the more at ease I felt.

"What is that?" The man asked, as he tried to observe the jewelry.

"Oh, my fiancée made it for me about a year and a half ago." I smiled, but he dashed to me and caught the item in his hand. His eyes looked at it first and then straight to mine.

"Is this an iron dragon?" He asked but I was too scared to answer. So he asked again, but this time more angrily.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"What is the name of your fiancée?" Why would he need to know that?

"G-Gajeel." The man let go of me and stumbled back. He placed his hands on his head and smiled.

"So he is alive." He said with a happy voice, his smile reaching his ears.

"How…?" I merely asked. I didn't even know what to think.

"Take a look at this." He said and threw the picture at me. I picked it up and my mouth hanged open.

"You're Gajeel's Father!" I looked at the man who smiled softly and then back at the boy, who was a miniature version of Gajeel. "You're Metalicana!"

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	18. Victory or not

**I cannot believe I forgot to update! Okay, here is chapter 18. Things get wrapped up finally. This is the end to my story and there will be one more chapter that I promise I will upload soon.**

Gajeel's POV

We traveled to Hargeon, where the base of Phantom Lord was located. The plan was about to commence at dawn so master ordered us to take a good night's sleep during our train ride. I was thinking of Shrimp during the whole ride, wondering if I'll come back. I had to live for her, so that we will grow old together. I smiled at the thought of the two of us, all wrinkled up, sitting in front of a fireplace with a blanket on our feet.

Warren, the com expert, planted little devices in our ears and then we geared up. Three of our spies, Lisanna, Cana and Gray, had taken their positions as snipers and observers. On the fourth point, the entrance, would stand the Master along with Warren. The rest of us would enter the building as soon as we were ready.

Our plan proceeded successfully and we got in easily, incapacitating any guards we found our way. Then we split up, to search around and defeat any possible threats, and then we would charge at Jose.

* * *

Levy's POV

"That's my name. Metalicana Redfox." The man said and I looked at him, shocked. He was Gajeel's father.

"Gajeel thought you were dead. He told me you left him and he assumed you died." I sat and folded my legs under me, holding the picture of little Gajeel in my hands.

"On my way home one night, they caught me and threw me in here. Jose would come once in a while and tell me about my son. How he got him to join Phantom Lord, to make crimes, to kill…." He sat also opposite to me, this time closer, and talked about Gajeel with so much pain. I reached and placed my hand on his.

"I know about his crimes. I was in one of them. We suffered together." I smiled.

"Jose told Gajeel that if he did those things he would help him find me. And a fifteen year old boy of course would believe him." Now he was angry. Jose used Gajeel to do all his dirty work in exchange for the chance to see his father again. Gajeel never killed my parents because it was just an order! He was blackmailed!

"You don't have to worry about your son now. He is good." I traced my ring with my fingers.

"So…you're engaged. I never thought I would even see him again, let alone learn he settled down." That man was easy set to tears. I guess, spending fifteen years all alone in a prison cell, a couple of happy tears weren't so bad.

Suddenly, we heard commotion from upstairs. I looked at Metalicana and smiled.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"It's Gajeel. He has come to rescue us."

"No…he came to rescue you. I will be fine here." He stood and walked back to his dark corner.

"Wait, no! You will come with us!" I followed him and caught his hand, pulling him forward.

"I don't deserve to look my son in the eyes again. I will stay here. The fact that he is happy is enough for me."

"You are his father alright. He was mumbling stuff about what he deserved and not as well. He will be happier if he sees you and you explain to him like you did to me." I continued to shout and pull but he was not budging.

"Let go of me, girl."

"Okay, I will. But I will also tell you one last thing. And if after that you still insist on staying, then I won't stand in your way." I looked at him directly in the eyes. I had the perfect backup plan.

"There is nothing that will make me change my mind." He was too damn sure of himself.

"We'll see about that." I pulled him closer and whispered something to his ear. I felt him stiffen and stop breathing. I pulled back and looked at his wide open eyes and mouth. He tried to speak but incoherent vowels came out. "Didn't think so." I folded my arms over my chest in victory.

"You mean…I…will be…" He stuttered.

"Yes, now come on. Let's find a way to get out of here." I walked to the iron bars and looked around. That moment, someone ran past me like the wind. I could recognize those hair everywhere.

"Natsu!" I shouted, hoping he would hear me.

"Levy?" He stopped and turned, running back to me. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Fairy Tail?"

"Long story. Try to find a way to get us out of here." I said and he looked around for some keys. He did and unlocked the door. I hugged him whispering a 'thank you' and turned to Metalicana who walked out hesitantly.

"Uncle?" Natsu asked, shocked.

"If it isn't the young Dragneel. You've grown up to look just like my brother." The man said and hugged Natsu. Was he and Natsu's dad brothers?

"Ugh, you reek. Even more that metal brain." Natsu pinched his nose.

"Natsu, is Gajeel okay?" I asked, waiting desperately for an answer.

"He's fine. Now we have to explain why you are here." Natsu ran upstairs and we followed.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Master, they're all down." I said as I scanned the area.

" _Good, now wait for the others and proceed all together to our target."_

"No time. I'm going there now."

" _Gajeel! You can't go in alone!"_ Master shouted but I ignored him.

I hadn't time to move a step before I spotted Jose, walking around and corner, clapping.

"I see you have already wiped out my entire army. Too bad I have an ace in my sleeve." He laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not getting into me. I'll not allow that to happen again. You'll never use me again!" I shouted and pointed my gun to him.

"Hmm, well, what if I had under my possession a little blue haired girl?" What? No, no, no, no. Levy? He had captured her?

"You're lying." I stood firm.

"Am I? Look over here." He threw me a tablet and I caught it. It showed footage from the security camera in their cells. Levy was here. How? I threw the device on the floor and looked at him. "Now lower your weapons." He ordered. "And that vest."

I grunted and did as he ordered, falling on my knees. I wanted to live for her. But this time, I had to die to keep her safe. I saw Jose slowly walk towards me, arming his gun, so I closed my eyes and imagined her, her smile, her lips on mine. Those were the memories I wanted to die with. Suddenly I heard people running behind me and a little voice I was persuaded I wouldn't hear again.

"Gajeeeeeeeel!" It was her. I was sure of it. I stood and turned to see. I had to see her. Natsu was with her, he probably saved her during my talk with Jose. And there was another man with them, oddly familiar too. I saw her look at me frightened. "Gajeel, look out!" I heard her and then a loud 'bang', and then a second. I fell on the floor and saw a pool of blood form around me. She screamed and I looked up. Jose was down. He had shot me and Salamander shot him. Levy stumbled close to me and pressed the place the bullet entered my chest.

"Gajeel, baby. Stay with me. You're going to be alright." She cried. Damn, I made her cry again. I faintly smiled and tried to lift my hand to dry those tears away. But my strength was lost. I had lost a lot of blood. "Gajeel, you will be fine. We will take you to the hospital and treat your wound and be fine. And then we're going to go to our house and then we're going to get married. Just stay with me. Don't leave my side."

Meanwhile, the third person dashed to Jose along with Natsu and started hitting him, shouting at him and tying him up. Then the man walked close to me and Levy and kneeled. No way. He reminds me awfully of….

"Dad?" I said, my throat dry.

"Hey son. I see you got all messed up again." He said exactly what he used to say every time I got home after a fight with the rest of the kids.

"See, Gajeel? Your father is alive. We can have a bigger family now. Which can only be completed if you're there. What do you say?" She cried. I was not going to make it. That bastard shot me on the chest. She had my blood covered hand close to her cheek all the time. Don't, Levy. Let me go.

"You are stronger than this son. You must not give up." Dad said, but I felt like life flew out of my body. "Levy, tell him what you told me back in the cell. This will keep him to life. Just like it did to me." What was he talking about? Levy nodded and looked back at me.

"Gajeel, honey, please look at me." She said and I turned my eyes to her. "I'm pregnant." She simply said. She was going to be a mother and I was the father. But I'm dying. What the fuck am I saying? I will live! I will live for her and our unborn brat. I won't let Jose win. I let him do it once, but not now. I must stay alive, I will fight!

"That's it Gajeel. Smile." Dad saw my smirk as he pressed on my wound more.

I felt weak again. I wanted to sleep. I was so tired. My consciousness faded while I saw the rest Fairy Tail members run to my aid.

 **Okay, hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	19. I Could Say

**I have mixed feelings about this. Here is the last chapter of this story.**

Gajeel's POV

What the hell were all those fucking dreams? Was I high or something? Oh, now I remember. They took me to a hospital after I was shot. We had won. We defeated Jose and….and I found my father. After all these years. And also something else. I cannot quite recall. But it was important. Why can't I remember?

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the bright lights of my hospital room. Heavy machinery worked next to me, and various tubes connected with my veins, and one was also down my throat. I looked around and saw my dad sleeping soundly on a chair and at the other side of the bed, Shrimp rested her head on the bed, next to my hand, which he held tightly.

"Oi, you're awake." I heard dad's voice and turned my eyes. Damn, I was so weak that they were the only part of my body I could move.

The only thing I could do was blink but even that was painful.

"You got out of death's grasp, that's the only thing I'll tell ya. You've become stronger than I ever imagined." He stood and walked closer to me. I tried to move my hand but he placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Don't. You don't want to wake her up, do ya? Now rest, son. So that you'll regain your strength and walk on your own two feet again." He softly tapped my shoulder and sat back on his chair. Not long later, I fell back to sleep.

Two weeks passed until I could breathe on my own and speak. A few broken ribs and a bullet through my chest would take a long time to heal. My father explained everything to me. All these years I accused him of abandoning me while I should have blamed that bastard Jose. Levy was on my side during my whole hospitalization, leaving only when I ordered her to go get some normal sleep.

One morning I woke up and felt better than in any other day. I could breathe deeply, which I guess was a good sign. Levy was in the bathroom, I could hear her. She was throwing up. That's it! Now I remember. This is what she told me right before I fainted that day. Which gave me the willpower to forget about dying and continue living. She exited, looking somewhat sick. She looked at me and smiled, trying to hide the fact she was puking.

"Oh, good morning, sleepy head." She leaned and kissed my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" I caught her hand tightly in mine.

"Yes, I'm good." I was not stupid, I could see right through her. She was hiding something from me and I knew what it was. I moved my hand from hers and placed it on her stomach. She looked down and then up at me, meeting my fierce gaze.

"So, there's…a person…in there?" I didn't know what to say. She had told me something so important and I had forgotten it. And furthermore, I didn't know anything about kids.

"Yes. You remembered." Tears reached her eyes. She dove and wrapped her arms around my neck, careful not to put any weight on my chest.

"I did. This is what kept me to life that day. Our brat." I caressed her not-so-swollen-yet stomach and smiled. "For how long had you known?"

"Not much. I wanted to surprise you after you came back from the mission."

"I wanna get out of here, Levy. I wanna go take a walk with you, go to work, eat normal food, have sex." She blushed at my last statement. Oh how I missed teasing her about fuckin'.

"You're going to get as much of them as you want. First you need to heal." She cupped my cheeks and bit her lips. If only I could just grab her and squeeze her in my arms.

"Give me a kiss." I said and she leaned down, placing her lips on mine. After a while, I winched and she pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, but you were kissing me and I liked it." I laughed and readjusted carefully on the bed.

"Stupid Gajeel." She sat and held my hand once more.

I stayed in the hospital for one more week. So when I got out, dad drove us to Levy's house instead of mine. It was his gift to us. He had renovated the old house, removed all the furniture and replaced them with new ones. He fixed the garden, the bedrooms, the kitchen, and the bathrooms. Everything was brand new. We were speechless, when he handed us he keys to our new home, we jumped on him, thanking him. After we gathered all our stuff we moved in and dad got my apartment.

Eight months later…

I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could. Nurses would shout at me to slow down but I ignored them as if they weren't there. I almost bumped to a couple of patients, but I slipped through them, trying to find a specific corridor. I turned left, no that wasn't it, and I looked for a sign, nope, oh a nurse. I asked her and she pointed to exactly the opposite direction. _Fuck!_ She also scolded me, saying that this was a hospital. I ran back to where I was before. _I'm going to kill that Salamander!_ Suddenly I spotted Bunny girl and hurried to her.

"Gajeel! Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"Forget that. Am I here in time?" I panted.

"Yes, we brought her in as soon as her waters broke." Lucy said and showed me the way to Levy's room. When we reached there, I heard a scream. It was her.

"What's happening?" My face got pale. Was she hurting?

"She probably got into labor."

A doctor exited the room and walked close to us. "Are you relatives to Miss Mcgarden?"

"Yes!" Lucy said. How is she related to her?

"You registered her as 'Mcgarden'?" I whispered to her, with a pouty face, clearly hurt by her choice. We were engaged, damn it!

"I don't see any wedding rings in your fingers, Gajeel." She poked her tongue out.

"Perfect. Are you the father then?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yes." I froze. "F-father."

"Would you like to be in the room with the mother during childbirth?"

What was I supposed to do? I didn't know any of these things. I was looking at the doctor like he had three heads or something. Lucy nudged my arm and I snapped out.

"Go!" She insisted.

"Yes. I-I would like to."

"Good, now follow me."

I followed him and looked back at Lucy for a second. She smiled, as tears fell on her cheeks, and said 'Give her a kiss from me.' The road to the delivery room was the longest I've ever walked. The doctor pushed open the doors and there, in the middle of the room, was Levy. She was sweaty and pain was clear in her face. She turned and I melted.

"Gajeel." She exhaled in relief.

"Sorry for being late Shrimp. Let us get that brat out of you and then I'll go kill Salamander."

"Let me guess. You were trying tuxedos on?" She laughed and I looked down, remembering I was wearing a tux. We were trying on tuxedos for his wedding. He had chosen me as his best man after all.

"Alright Miss Mcgarden. You're fully dilated. Now please breathe. And push when I tell you to." The doctor was looking carefully between her legs, waiting to see the head of our kid. I wanted to go there and see, but the thought quickly left my mind as her nails embedded my hand. She breathed just like the instructor had told her. She was sweating so much more now, her blue hair sticking to her forehead.

"You're doing amazing, Shorty." I kissed her hand, and it clenched more.

Soon, after a last big grunt from Levy, I heard a cry. It was high pitched and throaty, but it was the most beautiful sound I heard till then. My heart started to beat even faster and unwittingly stretched my neck to see.

"It's a boy!" The doctor held our baby in his hands and looked at me. "Does the father want to cut the cord?" He asked and I robotically walked over there. I cut the umbilical cord, and was handed our baby, folded in a blue blanket. I turned to Levy and looked at her with a triumphant smile. She raised her tired arms and I passed him to her. She looked at the little bundle of joy and gently stroked his tiny cheek. She started crying, and I dried her tears with my thumb, prompting her to look up at me.

"We are parents, Gajeel." She bit her bottom lips, trying to contain her sobs.

"Yes we are. You did great, Shrimp." I leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss.

"How should we name him? We really never discussed about any names."

"Hmm, he appears to have blue hair, like you. So how about Ao?" I carefully and lightly touched the baby's head with the tips of his fingers, grazing his hair.

"I love it." Levy smiled and looked back to our little brat.

After some time, they took the little one for some further testing and I let Levy to sleep. She had been through a lot. I exited her room and bumped onto my father.

"Son!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, dad, what are all those?" His hands were full with teddy bears and balloons of blue and pink.

"Well, Lucy called and she didn't know the gender yet so I got one of everything." He placed the stuffed animals on some chairs.

"It's a boy." I simply said.

"Congratulations, my son. Or should I say Dad?" He hugged me.

"Come, _grandpa_ , they must have put him with the other newborns by now."

We went and stood behind the large glass, where they kept all the little ones in glass containers, and searched for the blue-haired Redfox baby. We located him and dad smiled and his eyes watered. He had become a grandfather. After fifteen years we were a family again. And a bigger one that either of us had ever imagined.

I turned my eyes back to my son. He yawned and wiggled his tiny arms and legs. My baby boy was the most beautiful of them all. I could say.

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this little trip with me. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows during this time. This was my first multichapter fanfiction and from your feedback I believe I did well. I made this last chapter so I could give the story the closure it deserves and if any of you have questions, do not hesitate to ask me. A second and a third multichapter Gajevy fanfic are on the works and one of them will be uploaded soon.**

 **Hope to see all of you bros again. Until the next one.**


End file.
